Becoming Pack
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Being a Werecreature is easy, becoming a Pack, not so much. Second in the Cub series.
1. Chapter 1

**DiclaimerL I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None in this one.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second part of Cub, called Becoming Pack! These are little short stories, going through Season 3 to Season 8, about Team Gibbs learning how to be a a pack. **

**Special Thanks to my Beta: MaddieStJ, who is awesome! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**Chapter 1: Once You Feed Them They Never Leave.**

Gibbs was beginning to wonder if Shannon and Kelly were alive today if his home would be like this: loud, bright, full of laughter, and joy.

"Time for videos!" Raven announced as everyone cleared their plates.

The McGee siblings groaned.

"Oh hush," Raven scolded lightly. "Be grateful I didn't bring the picture album. Victor, do the dishes."

Victor did as ordered, grumbling about how he was the Alpha and he should be the one bossing his wife around.

"Why don't you?" Tony asked, as they all shuffled into the living room, and Leo got to work on the TV.

"Dude, when did you get this thing? The Stone Age?" Leo asked Gibbs who glared at him.

"Daddy wouldn't let her," Sarah giggled answering Tony's question.

"Don't forget the cake!" Raven called to her mate.

"You come get it, Woman!" Victor shot back, up to his elbows in sudsy water.

After the cake was eaten, along with some serious debate, a video was chosen.

"Awwww!" the girls cooed.

On the screen was a large dark red almost black snow leopard laying on her side, her four cubs all curled up and onto of each other asleep and purring happily

"Which one's which?" Abby asked.

Raven pointed to the light furred ball of fuzz. "That's Leo." She moved onto the large black ball of fuzz. "That's Kuma." She then pointed to the light red ball of fuzz. "And that's Orion."

"Where is McGee?" Ziva asked.

On the screen, a hand came into view moving Raven's large paw to reveal small light brown ball of fuzz.

"Awwww!" said Ziva smiling while Abby squealed. Tim blushed while his brothers and sister chuckled.

"Raven my dear, what year was this?" Ducky asked curiously, after all at their first meeting Orion had told them that they were over five hundred years old, aside from Sarah and Tim, and unless he was mistaken, electronics were a very, very distant thought, let alone having video recorders in existence.

"Somewhere in the 1500s, give or take a few years?" Victor said, tilting his head to the side while he thought about the question.

"What?" he asked, looking at the surprised and shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"1600? How?" Ducky trailed off speechless.

"How what? Oh! You mean how did we have recorders? Weres are more advanced in technology than humans. Most of us just prefer the simple things," Raven explained, "I think it was a Werewolf who gave its mate the design for the first recorder."

"Tony," Tim said, looking around at the shocked faces. "Remember the first Men in Black movie when K is showing J around their headquarters and he talking about certain items and how they got them?"

Grinning, Tony nodded. "Yea, McMoviebuff. I remember, how day to day things we have came from folks from other planets, like the microwave oven"

Tim nodded, "Most of the stuff you use every day was invented by Weres we just don't take the credit"

Ducky opened his mouth, possibly to ask why, and what other things have been invented by the Weres when Sarah interrupted him.

"Look! It's Daddy."

A large sandy blonde furred tiger with black stripes stepped into the screen. He nudged his mate in greeting before sniffing at the small ball of fuzz. A soft mew was heard followed by a small head lifting and a little nose bumping onto a larger one.

Five minutes past of watching the cubs waking up, meowing, and belly crawling around on the beds of furs, Raven moved over until all four cubs were happily suckling.

Not once did anyone of the humans found it odd, that they were watching their friend and teammate basically breastfeeding, maybe it was the fact that on the screen was something you would see on National Geographic, that, or it hasn't sunk in yet at it was Tim.

The next scene showed the cubs were older. Kuma was bigger than his brothers and all three Cubs were wrestling around with their father, while Tim was happy to curl up underneath his mother's head.

"Mama's boy much?" Tony teased.

Tim glared at him, well it was a pout, but everyone decided it was best not to say anything.

On screen the boys tumbled. In the background there were some voices, and Raven lifted her head and grunted before lowering her head to give Tim a bath. Sometime later different size paws, and different colored fur appeared along with several cubs all different sizes. Soon the screen was filled with wrestling cubs, with the McGee family identifying everyone in the pack.

Later in the evening Tony lay awake, his body was using one of the purring Weres, he was pretty sure it was Orion, body as a pillow, and curled onto of his chest was Tim face buried in his neck purring loudly and happily. The Agent's thoughts wandered back to the videos he had seen and the way everyone looked so happy and content and he found himself being envious of Tim.

* * *

><p>As the days went on, Team Gibbs - Ducky, Abby and Jimmy included - found their lives interacting with the McGees. Most of the time it was random. Tim was nowhere to be found [was usually in the group] when one or two would show up at one of their doors, and when mentioned to the younger man, he didn't look surprised, only slightly annoyed. Tim would just sigh and apologize for his "crazy family".<p>

Days turned into weeks, and it was a month later when Tim came to work with surprising news.

"Your family's moving to Brazil?" exclaimed Tony.

Tim nodded, and if they were visible his ears and tail would be drooping sadly.

"Dad's been restless since the Hunters appearance," he said softly and quietly not wanting to be overheard. "And so has the pack."

Everyone was surprised to hear that Victor had been restless; when they had seen the Alpha he didn't seem anything but calm if a little grumpy.

"Yea, but Brazil?" Tony said.

Tim shrugged. "We've moved to weirder places before."

"But this is time, you will not be with them," Ziva stated, her head tilted. "You are staying here, yes?"

Tim nodded, "Sarah finished school, so she going with them. Mom wanted me to go, but I told her that to just up and leave with no warning isn't a good idea in my line of work."

"Is that okay?" Tony asked. After all, even though his Probie's family had made it quite clear that while they were proud and happy for their family member, they weren't so comfortable with someone so young not being near them

"No," Tim said, from his desk with a chuckle. He powered up his computer to begin his day. "Kuma put up a big fuss."

Both Ziva and Tony grinned, the elder McGee sibling was quickly becoming known for being overprotective towards his siblings, Tim more so, and they often wondered what had happened to make him that way or was it just a Werecat thing.

"They're leaving in a week, I going over this weekend to help to pack," Tim informed them. "You guys should probably come. Knowing Mom, she'll be pissed if you don't."

"Will there be food?" Tony asked.

"Always!" Tim chuckled.

"I'm there."

Ziva shook her head with amusement at her co-worker, "I will come as well, and you should inform Abby, Ducky and Jimmy."

"Do you think the Boss will come?" Tony suddenly asked. "Maybe if your Mom makes that cake. He seemed to really like it."

"Why is no one working?"

All three Agents jumped when Gibbs came breezing in. He paused and stared at them until they were all back to work. Then he sat at his desk and resumed looking through the folder he had earlier before going on a coffee run. Silence fell for five minutes until Gibbs spoke up.

"What time do you have to be at your parent's house, Tim?"

Surprised, Tim blinked up at his boss before answering. "0900".

Gibbs nodded.

* * *

><p>Turns out, moving for Weres was packing the bare essentials, having a big party and burning everything else, house included.<p>

"You know this is illegal, right?" Tony asked, watching the fire dance.

Leo shrugged, "It's the only way no one finds out we were here. Last thing we need is a Hunter coming around."

"But the fire will attract a lot of attention, will it not?" Ziva asked.

"We made it look like a forest fire. The weather is hot enough for it," Victor said.

They watched the fire throughout out the whole night, the Pack and humans curled around each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming Pack**

**Chapter 2: Weres are social creatures.**

It didn't fully hit Tim until the morning after the full moon. He was alone. His Pack was gone.

Oh sure, he could call them, but it wasn't the same. There were no brothers and sister to play and tease with, no Mom and Dad babying him; no curling up at night against soft vibrating furs. They were too far away and he was completely alone and on his own for the first time in a very, very long time.

Which is why he found himself here, on Gibbs' porch with Jethro in tow, three weeks later. Gibbs was the closest thing to an Alpha he had, in fact if he let himself think about it further, the whole Team, -Abby, Ducky, Tony and Jimmy included - was a Pack of his own.

But right now he didn't want to let himself think about that.

"Um...hey Boss."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't mess up." <em>

These were the three words Victor told him, Tony, Ziva and Abby the day they came to Rosemary to help the McGees move. It wasn't hard to remember the emotions he'd felt that day as he sat in the nearly empty home, and his eyes were forced opened to many things.

_[Flashback]_

_Gibbs was trying to get an understanding of the lack of effect his infamous 'Gibbs's stare' was not having on people but no one was answering him._

"_I'm sensing that there was an important reason of you having all of us here, while everyone else is still packing," Ducky said, breaking the silence._

"_Observant as always Dr. Mallard," Raven stated with a soft smile. _

"_Ducky, please."_

"_All right, as long as you call me Raven, and you're right, there is a reason we asked you all here." She paused before continuing. "We'll be leaving soon don't know when we'll be back and we're worried about Tim." _

"_Don't worry, we'll look after Timmy." Abby piped up._

"_And here is reason number one why we're worried," Victor said. _

_The humans stared at him surprised and shocked._

"_I do not understand," Ziva finally said._

_Raven sighed. She figured as much. _

"_Your treatment of our cub is more bad than good," Victor stated._

_Gibbs glared at the Alpha. His treatment of Tim! What the hell? He treated McGee like everyone else on his team._

"_You can glare at me all you want but it doesn't change the facts," Victor said, a low rumbling growl seeping through. "You treat my Cub worse than an Omega is treated!"_

"_I think there's been some misunderstanding here," Tony said, taking note of how silent and thoughtful Ducky was looking and how Ziva herself was slightly nodding with a knowing look. He himself was very confused._

_Raven growled, her temper barely held in check "Really? Was it a misunderstanding that made you leave my Cub not only having to deal with an injured arm, but also having to drive_ _the attack dog back to base __**alone**__, ignoring the fact that if that dog had gotten loose things could have gotten worse! Really? Was it a misunderstanding that all but three of you showed next to no concern in his welfare for the rest of the day?"_

"_So much for having his – what's the word – oh yes, six," Victor snorted._

"_But Jethro…" Abby began interjecting, but shut her mouth and settled down with wide eyes when two pair of feral eyes swirled her way._

"_Hold your tongue!" retorted Raven._

"_You, young lady, have much to answer for!" Victor said._

"_I don't under—?"_

"_Did you really use my son's jacket to cover the injured dog and call him 'Bad Tim?"_

_Tony, Ziva and Ducky all looked at Abby._

"_Yes, but—"_

"_That jacket was a gift from his grandmother and was given to him when he got on your team. Did you even think that maybe it was important to him before you snatched it off of him to use as a blanket?"_

"_But Jethro was…"Abby closed her mouth with a snap._

"_Not only that, but you were hostile toward him the entire day __**AND**__ you forced him to take the dog home with him even though he had been injured by that same dog and told you no, just because your apartment did not allow dogs and you liked the dog, didn't want to see him go to the pound and knew no one else on your team would not only take him, but take good care of him."_

"_Now just hold on!" Gibbs shouted, leaning forward, interrupting Victor. "All right. Maybe we should have been a more sympathetic towards Tim, but don't take it out on Abby!" _

"_HE TOLD HER HE DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE THE DOG!" Growling loudly, Raven stood and fought against baring her fangs and merely retorted, "Why not? Her actions were childish and selfish, and this is something that seems to be a common occurrence and which __**you**__ encourage. Did you even ask Tim how he was feeling? Did anyone offer to replace his coat? She forced that dog on him and you didn't even object." She took a deep breath and looked at Gibbs. "I'll bet you even told her to put the dog in a kennel during the investigation. How did that work out?" _

_Victor took up the tale. "Tim is constantly getting punished for her irresponsible actions. Case in point: When that ex of hers was stalking her. Tim was punished for something that was not his fault."_

"_He was supposed to protect Abby," Gibbs shot back._

"_Which he did to the best of his abilities; it's not his fault if Abby refuses to take what he says seriously. You, Gibbs, __**YOU**__ gave him a direct order and she was in the room and heard it," retorted Victor. "While they were at the apartment, Tim had to retrieve something from his car and told her not to open the door. And when he knocks at his door because he's forgotten his door keys, does she look through the peephole? Call out to see who it is? Of course not, she just does what she wants and opens up the door. He chastised her for it, picked up the keys and __**again**__ he tells her not to open the door and what does she do when there's a knock? Opens the door and hey! Damn, if it isn't her stalker ex! We know your history, Gibbs, but that whole tilted favoritism thing you do with her is unacceptable. You seem to forget that is she not a child, is not a replacement for your child, but a grown woman in her own right! Who's to say what might have happened had Tim not shown back up when he did?" _

_Telling our cub to 'suck it up' is unacceptable. Lying by omission is still lying," Raven continued with a pointed look at Abby. Oh! And you, not your team, or Gibbs__**, you **__will replace that Hugo Boss jacket you destroyed when you cut that large hole in it when you were testing for contagion."_

_Gibbs whipped his head around and looked over at Abby, whose eyes were bright and wet._

"_I didn't know all of that," Gibbs said with disappointment in his voice. _

"_Please! I think you had a pretty good idea of what had happened with the stalker. The fact that our cub was punished for following orders makes it obvious that you neither wanted nor cared to even hear his explanation."_

_Victor turned to Tony who flinched, realizing that he was about to get ripped a new one for all the teasing he gave McGee._

"_My cub is the new guy, the Probie as you like to call him, I understand the teasing, we do that here in the Pack," Victor said, his voice surprisingly soft towards the Senior Agent, "but we never do it to the point of chipping away at someone's self esteem. He is a valuable member of your team. Can you do what he can? _Victor looked at all of them_. Can any of you? All we ask is that you tone it down, and think about some of things you're going to do and say, and consider growing up a bit, because sooner rather than later, you're going end up hurting him emotionally. And then he will leave."_

_The Alpha turned to Ziva and Ducky; he looked at them for a moment and gave a small smile._

"_Our Pack wants to thank you for being there for him, and also, please give my thanks to Jimmy."_

_Ducky and Ziva nodded._

_The next two hours were spent with Victor and Raven harshly opening their eyes, more so for Gibbs (since he was team leader) and Abby (who had been important to Tim at one time they were still angry with), and when they were asked how they knew what they did, Victor's smile turned wicked and he just said they had their ways and informed the team that they didn't learn this from Tim who, even though he calls when he's distressed, has no idea how much the family knows about how his days go._

"_The only reason that I hadn't come up there and torn you a new one while wearing a smile, is because our cub insisted that he was fine, that everything was going to get better down the road," Raven said taking in Tony and Abby's guilty faces or in Gibbs's case, blank face. "He has a lot of faith in you all, which I __**can**__ see and is the real reason why we aren't dragging Tim with us kicking and screaming."_

"_You care about our Cub, we do see that. Anyone who finds out their teammate is a Were and still risks their life for them obviously does, so we're going to giving you another chance," Victor said. "So live by these words – Don't. Mess. Up!"_

_Suddenly the door to the house opened._

"_Dad, dinner's starting," Tim called, coming into the room._

Gibbs came out of his thoughts to stare at his youngest Agent who shifted nervously.

"Um I…I'm not sure why I'm here," Tim confessed, petting Jethro who nudged his hand.

"No one's stopping you from coming in, though," Gibbs said as he stepped aside to let the Were and his dog in.

Tim gave a shy smile and walked in and sat on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shook his head, and then silence.

"You know you can relax Tim, I always told you all, my door is always opened, and that includes you."

Jethro barked.

"And Jethro, too," said the Gibbs with a smirk. Tim chuckled feeling a little better.

"Um…can I…" Tim trailed off, unsure of how to bring up the subject of changing. With his family, it was always his Dad or Mom who took the lead, and while Gibbs didn't seem upset about the giant cats in his living room, or a Were cub, Tim suspected the man was too curious to care much.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Gibbs shrugged.

Tim smiled, before changing.

* * *

><p>Tony, while not a genius like his Tim, knew how to do research. As soon as he had the chance, he looked up everything about Packs, wolf, lion, you name it and how being a part of that was important to his Probie. While he didn't <em><strong>truly<strong>_ understand, he knew that Tim would be feeling pretty lonely, which is how he found himself driving to his Boss's house.

If his guess was right, Tim would be there.

The Senior Agent pulled up to the house some time later, looking over in surprise when Abby pulled up in her roadster with Ziva in the passenger's seat. All it took was a look between them for all of them to understand, and they found themselves entering the house, and were greeted by Jethro.

"Hey boy," Abby greeted. "Where're Gibbs and Tim?"

Jethro licked her cheek, ears perking up when Gibbs came out the kitchen, Tim trailing behind him. When he saw them, he ran over and pounced on Tony's leg, purring loudly.

"Ow! McWere! Claws!"

Tim purred. _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks goes to MaddieStJ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**Chapter 3: Werecreatures aren't the only mystical things in the world.**

Something about this body smelled off.

"The time of death was around 1AM."

Ducky's voice brought Tim out of his thoughts, just in time for him to catch two familiar scents coming closer, so he wasn't really surprised when another voice spoke up.

"Nice to know, Dr. Mallard."

Everyone turned toward the doorway where FBI Agents Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks stood.

"Tobias," Gibbs greeted as he made his way over. Ron moved over to the bodies to inspect, and to get away from the territorial pissing match that was soon to follow with the team leaders.

"Slacks." Tony snarked, as he moved around the man to snap a picture.

"Pain in the ass." Ron replied, before kneeling next to the body. He glanced at Tim who gave a small nod in greeting, Ron doing the same before turning his attention to Jimmy to ask him some questions. Suddenly he froze, nose flaring and eyes suddenly widening.

Jimmy blinked, then started to squirm under the stare that didn't seem to want to go away.

Tim cleared his throat.

Ron blinked, looked at Tim, then Jimmy, before bringing his attention back the body. Jimmy hurried away, giving Ron curious looks.

"Do you have any insights as to what happened to our Commander, Agent Sacks?" asked Ducky.

Ron tilted his head in thought before shaking his head. "Can't really tell until the Boss says so," he told Ducky.

Ducky chuckled looking over at the two men who both looked like they wanted nothing more than to shoot the other. He smiled at the familiar dog and pony show.

"Alright Mr. Palmer, let's get the Commander loaded."

"Yes Doctor."

Ducky raised an eyebrow when Sacks scrambled to help and Tim coughed to cover up his laughter.

NCISNCISNCIS

Tim watched from the corner of his eye, amused as Tony ranted and raved about the FBI, Agent Sacks to be specific, since said agent was down in Autopsy with Gibbs and Fornell.

"You do realize that you only dislike him because he is just like you," Ziva spoke from her desk where she was trying to do some work.

"He's not like me!" Tony snapped.

"Yes, well, there is that - and he IS an Alpha," Tim said, casually dropping that tidbit into the conversation.

Tony and Ziva blinked and stared at Tim.

"By Alpha, you mean…?"

"Yep. He's a Were."

Tony paled slightly at the thought of being winding up a Were, who could have easily tear him to shreds for continuing their little pissing match.

"A WereWOLF to be exact," Tim said, before going back to his research. He looked up when he realized both Tony and Ziva were standing at his desk.

"How…how do you know that?" Ziva asked softly.

"There are many things, but it's his scent that gives him away," replied McGee. "All Weres have a scent - it's a mixture of animal and human."

"So he knows that you're a Werecat?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded.

"And he is an Alpha?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, but I don't think he has a pack though," Tim explained as his computer dinged.

"But what does that have to do with him not liking me?" whined Tony, still a bit off balance from learning of Sacks true nature.

"Aside from you and him being alike?" Tim chuckled when Tony glared at him. "He's an Alpha, and while you may be a Dom, Tony, he's the top dog and every instinct of his is telling him to force you to submit to him every time you challenge him, which, of course, probably wouldn't sit too well with either of our agencies."

"I'm a Dom?" Tony questioned, his mind going through what he learned about Pack Hierarchy.

"If you want to get more in depth, you would be the second in command to the Alpha male in a Pack."

Ziva took note that Tim didn't say in _**their**_ Pack, which made her wonder how the young Were saw them.

"What bout Ziva? Let me guess she's a Dom too?" Tony asked with some excitement.

"Yea, Ziva would be second in command to the Alpha female."

Tim then tensed and his eyes widened.

"Gibbs?" Tony questioned and Tim nodded.

The two agents hurried back to their desks trying to look busy, just as Gibbs, Fornell and Sacks came breezing in with both team leaders looked very annoyed.

"Tim, go with Sacks," barked Gibbs. "Interview the son again."

Tim nodded and hurried to follow the FBI Agent.

"I told them what you are, well, Gibbs doesn't know yet," Tim said when they got in the car. He lowered his head submissively when Ron turned to him.

"I figured you might, after hearing about that the body being found in your Pack's territory," Ron said, after a long moment of silence. He finally started the car and drove out the Navy Yard.

"Are they are treating you right?" Ron asked five minutes into the drive.

Tim nodded. "Yes, I think my parents had something to do with that."

He knew something was off that last day in Rosemary. All of his teammates seem distracted during dinner and Tim knew his parents must have said something.

"I'd always heard Raven had a scary temper and an even scarier left hook." Ron chuckled.

"Yea. That's my mom." Tim smiled thinking about his family. "Are you angry that I told them about you?"

"It's probably best that you did," Ron said after a pause.

"Because of Jimmy?"

"Maybe."

NCISNCISNCIS

"It was a Vampire."

All eyes turned to Tim, who squirmed under the stares.

"Come again?" Tony piped up. Sacks and Fornell had left hours ago. It was past midnight and the bullpen was nearly empty, giving them privacy.

"The one who killed the Commander was a vampire," Tim repeated.

"A vampire? Like Dracula?"

Tim nodded and was met with shocked and surprised faces. "Hey! Werecreatures aren't the only things that go bump in the night, you know," Tim said.

"Ducky did not find any bite marks and the body was not bled dry," Ziva finally said shaking her head. After the word 'vampire' sunk in, she turned her attention back to matter at hand. She supposed that was due to being raised to believe in the unknown.

"_So much wrong information out there_." Tim sighed. "Vampires don't have to actually bite someone to get blood," replied Tim. "The Commander's throat was cut, the vamp could have merely licked the blood as it flowed out or collected it," Tim explained.

"But there were no fingerprints nor saliva on the body," Ziva stated looking at her case notes.

"The history of Vampires is about as long as Werecreatures, perhaps even longer than what we've been told," responded Tim. "Vampires were born to be the perfect hunters and one of those perks is that they have no fingerprints or DNA, period. I think it's part and parcel of the whole undead thing."

"So how do we catch it?" Gibbs asked from his desk.

Tim looked shocked at his Boss. The man was serious. Tim wondered what would happen if he yelled out 'Oh hell no – why would I tell you that'? But of course, this was Gibbs. There had been a crime committed and it was the MCRT's job to solve it. Gibbs was asking a question related to the case. And as in all things, he wanted answers – and the right ones – yesterday. Tim sighed again.

"Boss, this is a Vampire - heightened senses, super-strength and very, very, _**very **_fast." Tim explained. "You'd be dead before you even got your SIG out."

"We have Sacks," Tony pointed out.

"What do you mean 'we have Sacks'?" asked Gibbs.

Totally forgetting his earlier terror regarding the agent, Tony said excitedly, "Boss! He's like McWere here, only Sacks is a WereWOLF, not a WereCAT."

"Uh huh", said Gibbs, looking at over at Tim. "Does Fornell know?"

"Not unless Sacks told him." Smirking, Gibbs hoped he would be around to see the expression on Tobias' face when his agent showed his true nature. "So, McGee, how do we catch him?"

"Not going to be easy," said Tim. "You only have one lone werewolf and myself. I barely weigh one hundred pounds when changed. I should also mention that there is a high probability that this is a mated pair."

"Do not legends say that a stake through the heart will kill a vampire?" Ziva asked.

Tim groaned. Oh great! Now Ziva was in it contributing more wrong information.

"Stop thinking about books and movies! Vampire Hunters will tell you that you have to cut off their heads. If you have to refer to a movie, refer to Highlander! Think about it for a minute: you're up against something inhuman, stronger, faster. This is not a knife. This is a wooden stake. Do you think it's going to stand still so you can walk up to it and just let you put a stake in it's heart, which by the way, you'd need a lot of strength to get it in there and also, by the way, vamps don't have that organ." Tim started to sigh again, but caught himself in time. "It also depends on the type of Vampire," Tim explained.

"There are types?" asked Tony.

"Of course there are, Tony," snorted Tim. "There are types of everything."

By now both Tony and Ziva had rolled their chairs over to the younger Agent's desk, and were giving him their undivided attention. Even Gibbs was paying attention. He needed the intel to solve the case and as long as Tim didn't talk about anything involving computers, he wouldn't lose his focus.

"Yes, there are the Katuys, the Janu, and the Asity. The Janu are the type you're familiar with, the one whose head you'd need to chop off, and possibly the one that killed the Commander."  
>"So, what do we need to do?" reiterated Gibbs.<p>

"Nothing," replied Tim.

Tim ducked his head at the surprised looks, or in Gibb's case, glare.

"Probie?"

"Just like Weres, Vampires have rules, and if they're broken their High Alpha deals them with. We, for all intents and purposes, have no jurisdiction in the matter."

"An innocent man was killed McGee. I say that gives us all the jurisdiction we need," Gibbs growled.

"And that would be true, Boss, if you weren't aware of certain supernatural aspects. We, Sacks, me and my Pack, could get into a lot of trouble for interfering in matters not pertaining to our natures."

"How would anyone know?"

"Do you remember Wild Kingdom, Boss? We may all get along to a point, but we get real pissy if someone from outside messes in our business, and me, I'm still just a cub, a minor, if you will," Tim explained watching as it finally clicked for his teammates.

"Well, then make it work!" Gibbs nearly ordered.

"Um, Boss…" Tony started. Usually he was all for breaking rules, but this time it wasn't just people, this was Werecreatures and Vampires, things that was beyond them.

"Gibbs, perhaps…" Ziva started.

"McGee. Now."

Tim looked into the stubborn blue eyes, searching for…something. He nodded when he found it.

"I'll make some calls."

NCISNCISNCIS

"Getting a dog of your own, Gibbs?" Fornell asked, as a large black dog came through the front door behind him, and large was an understatment, thing was a big a freakin horse!

"Not a dog. A wolf."

_I do not want to know_ thought Fornell to himself. "Sacks should be along in a minute."

The wolf took in all the additions to Gibbs' house. It walked around looking at everything, then came and stood in front of Gibbs.

"Did something in that head of yours get loose when you served as Marine or maybe it was that last explosion you were caught in…never mind, I've answered my own question," Sacks snarled as he changed back to his human self.

"Are you all right, Agent Fornell?" Ducky asked catching him and helping him sit down. The pale man was staring at Ron like he had grown a second head. Considering that he just saw a giant black wolf turn back into his partner, well, he figured he was since he was neither sleep nor drunk he was doing all right.

Gibbs just smirked as he watched. Ah, memories.

Tim shifted closer to Tony and Ziva when Ron turned eyes to him. He lowered his eyes and tilted his head slightly revealing his neck. Ron snorted, before looking around the NCIS team leader's living room again. It was filled with books, maps of the city, and weapons designed to kill any kind of Vampire.

"We got the okay from the Clan," Tony said, glancing at Tim to see if he'd said it right, continuing when he got a nod, "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you're humans! You're not even trained Hunters!" Ron barked out angrily. It sounded so like a wolf's bark that the humans jumped and Tim tried to make himself even smaller, and when he did speak, it was softly.

"They've killed a lot of people. They're wild, they'll kill again and you know this is unacceptable. If they hadn't gotten sloppy like they did, we would have been none the wiser. We need to catch them."

Ron looked at Tim, before sighing and pushing back on his instincts.

"Alright. Let's get started."

NCISNCISNCIS

The Vampire was an Asity, and Tim was right it was a mated pair. Luckily, silver bullets took them down.

Drawing them out was easier than both Ron and Tim thought, though the cub was not happy to have Ziva as bait, something he made known to Ron in strong terms, who just gave him a wolfy smile and gave him a knowing wink.

Once the two Vamps were in sight, Gibbs took them down with two shots.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Ron said to Gibbs, as he changed back from the wolf, on his way over to make sure the Vamps were indeed dead.

Ziva smirked while Tim chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Becoming Pack**

**Chapter ****4:****The ****ways ****of ****the ****Were****-****Part****One.**

After several more incidents with the Supernatural, including Tony who nearly lost his leg because he had unknowingly pissed off a Were, Tim made up his mind. He talked to Ron, Gibbs and his parents who all agreed it was for the best.

Which is how Tim found himself at standing in the middle of the den of one of his Pack's houses. His teammates, and also Ducky, Jimmy, Fornell, and Abby were sitting on the sofa and chairs. Beside him were Sacks, Tim's older brothers, who arrived the day before, and one of the Pack's old friends, Michael, who was a hunter.

"So what are we doing here, Probie?" Tony asked. Not much had been said from the time they'd all met at McGee's, piled into the Pack's large van and been driven to their destination. They were in a large Victoria style house, surrounded by walls of forest. There were several bedrooms and three bathrooms, a large fully stocked kitchen, dining room, back deck and even a lake behind the house.

"We're here for training, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. Six pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Umm…training for what, Boss?"

Gibbs looked over at McGee.

"Lately, we've been getting cases that have more Were involvement along with other supernatural creatures. I thought it would probably work out better if you all had some general knowledge of the dangers and the ways to deal with them so that way we could avoid incidents like the Werebear two weeks ago," Tim explained.

I've talked to the Pack and Gibbs and they think it's a good idea. Ron and Fornell are here because we usually end up working together and with Ron being a Were himself, Fornell will have a better understanding when they're not with us."

"And that's why you're all spending a week here," Kuma piped up, smirking. "For training."

Tim was still trying to figure out how Gibbs was able to convince Director Shepard to give not only her top team the week off, but also Ducky, Jimmy and Abby as well, but then decided it was best not to know.

"We're gonna help you learn. Not only how to identify supernatural creatures, but how to interact with them and defend yourself against them if it comes to that," Michael informed the group, causing all eyes to turn to him, some expressions curious, others suspicious.

"This is Michael. He's a hunter and a Pack friend who's here to help with your training. He's going to teach you how to defend yourself," Kuma informed them.

Michael looked to be in his fifties with caramel colored skin, short dark hair that was starting to go grey, dark brown eyes, and while he wore a simple shirt and jeans, he projected a dangerous aura.

"Aren't you guys going to help?" Tony asked.

"We are but not in the way you'd expect," Orion said, grinning at the looks.

"But all that can wait until tomorrow," Leo said. "Let's eat!"

Leo ran into the kitchen, and with amused chuckles and smiles, his brothers, Ron and Michael followed, with the humans trailing behind.

Between eating and half listening to the joyous conversation around him, Tim thought about the training that was to start early the next morning. It was not uncommon for humans to be taught the way of the Weres and of other supernatural beings.

He had seen Weres and humans develop the closeness of a Pack, and some even mated with or changed them. He had also seen humans leave and reject his kind, because the Pack life was too much for them and/or they just couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Weres and other creatures were real.

Tim hoped that wouldn't be the case with his friends.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Sliver is an earth element, and the only weakness of a Were."

"Why?" asked Ziva.

They were sitting by the lake gathered around Michael who held in his hand a pure sliver bullet, one of the many weapons that could be used against Weres and other creatures.

"The Legend says that the Mother gave the humans the ability to change and in doing so it's only the Mother who can truly harm her children, meaning an element from the Earth is the only thing that can harm or kill a Were," Kuma explained.

"Silver bullet to the head and heart is a kill. Anywhere else will only weaken them and piss them off even more, so try to aim right the first time," Michael said, passing the bullet around, and next taking out a silver knife.

"Now while I don't recommend this, a knife made of silver can kill a Were and other creatures weakened by silver, but it's much harder and messier."

Michael looked over at the Weres.

"Kuma." Kuma stood and instinctively tensed when the knife came close to his stomach. "Stomach, ribs, chest and legs are the main points. Get it in deep enough, be fast and you have the best chance at escaping." Putting away the knife, he said, "Now, identifying a Were is simple really. Kuma. Ron."

Kuma and Ron both nodded before changing. Kuma gave a large yawn as he shook out his fur, and nudging Ron when the canine sniffed him.

Michael continued. "A male Werecat, as you can see, is larger than regular animals. Werecat coats are always a unique color; unlike Werewolves, whose coats only come in black, brown, red-brown, white and grey. The only way you could tell the difference is by their size."

Tony watched as Ron walked over to Jimmy and curled around him. Startled at first, Jimmy gave a hesitant scratch to the Were's ear, and which more were encouraged with nudges.

Michael gave a knowing smirk, and the McGee Pack looked amused.

"They also can get bigger, now," Michael continued. "Were cubs, like Tim, are bigger than their counterparts and a lot more playful. As humans, their baby fat tends to make them look like heavy-set humans. They will start to lose their baby fat, as they get closer to the coming of age; you'll probably notice Tim becoming more hyper and slightly more aggressive until he finally reaches his 500th year. This behavior would be considered puberty in a human."

After that Michael went on explaining Were and other supernatural anatomy to Jimmy, Ducky and Abby, while Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony began to learn how to defend themselves against Weres and other creatures they may have the misfortune of having to engage in hand to hand battle during a case.

They stopped the lessons around noon to rest, and Kuma asked if any of them wanted to participate in a hunt or just wanted to watch.

Tim had never seen Ziva move so fast.

NCISNCISNCSINCISNCIS

Ziva had always admired animals, the large cats more than most. They were such beautiful animals and so regal looking yet you could see the danger and the power they possessed. What fascinated her most of all was that they had so much power and yet, could be gentle with each other and their young.

"Have fun Guys," Abby called as Gibbs, Fornell, Tony and Ziva followed the Weres into the forest

As soon as they stepped into the forest, they noticed that everything began to slow down and still, becoming a quiet, hunting silence. The humans moved silently, guns by their sides, though Kuma said they would only need to observe.

Kuma quickly picked up the scent of a buck, a doe and their fawn. A perfect meal for his large Pack, he grunted at Ron to his left, which had the Werewolf moving. Ron lifted his head trying to the catch the scent in the air, and then giving a bark when he found it going south.

Kuma led them south, and it was ten minutes before the Alpha leader stopped, then grunted. Leo immediately moved left, nudging Ziva to follow and Orion moved to the right with Tony following. All four disappeared into the bushes, the Weres not making any sounds, nor rustling any bushes.

Kuma and Ron moved forward, Fornell and Gibbs following.

Tim listened as Michael, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky talked. It was mostly Michael doing the talking and the others were listening with eyes wide as the Hunter spoke of one his hunts.

Today was turning out good; the results were positive so far. The real test wouldn't begin until tomorrow, which made Tim very nervous and cursed his brothers and parents for not only coming up with the entire training scenario, also but for convincing him to go through with it when all he'd done was made a suggestion!

Really, he was fine, he did not need a Pack of his own…well, at least not yet anyway. This was merely to help keep his friends safe. No, he didn't need them as Pack.

"Well…damn!" Fornell breathed.

Gibbs agreed, his eyes wide and in awe at what he had just seen. They had come up on the family of deer. Kuma and Ron crouched beneath the bushes, bellies low to the ground, with him and Fornell doing the same. The two humans watched as the doe and fawn fed, with the buck watching out for danger. Gibbs had wondered where the others were as they waited for…something.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and Leo came charging out from the bushes to their left. The doe and the fawn took off with the buck poised to defend, but Leo leaped - _freaking__leaped_- over the buck and went after the doe. The Were pounced and brought her down; the fawn still running, but only for a moment as a blur that was Orion brought it down as well.

The buck came towards Leo, antlers at the ready, when Ron and Kuma charged and leapt, both taking down the Stag in one pounce with Kuma's large jaw clamped tight around the neck.

The humans just stayed there, crouched.

"Well…damn!" Tony mumbled. Ziva merely nodded a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Tim naked- though I think that's a good warning.**

**A/N: Thanks goes to my Beta MJ who deserves every cookie I have. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**The Ways of the Were –Part 2**

Tony woke up to the sounds of splashing and soft laughter.

Rolling over and blinking one sleepy eye at the clock on the nightstand, he suddenly wished he hadn't beaten Ziva in the fight for the room facing the lake. Groaning, Tony rolled out of bed, walked across the room and opened his window to see what was going on.

Leaning out of the window, his breath hitched.

All the Weres were playing in the lake. They were naked from the waist up and from what Tony could tell further down as well ~ _must __erase __image __of __NAKED __Sacks __from __brain_.~ The senior agent watched as Tim threw himself on Leo's back dripping wet and laughing.

His Probie's skin was a milky white and though he had that baby fat - he could see curves mostly around the waist, he never noticed that before. Mind you, he wasn't exactly trying to see what his Probie looked like naked, but he'd also never seen his friend, so happy and carefree. Tony shook his head and looked again - were those fangs?

Looking away from Tim and totally avoiding the sight of Ron, Tony looked over at Leo and Orion: lean, tanned and muscular, bodies relaxed, and grins on their faces as they grabbed and dunked their younger sibling. His eyes moved over to Kuma and his body suddenly felt much too warm.

Kuma was tall, tanned with wide shoulders, muscles, a trim waist and a serious six-pack, and, for a moment, Tony was extremely jealous of the fish in the lake.

A movement to his left caught his attention and he looked over. Gibbs, coffee in hand, sat on the porch that looked out on the lake, his steely blue eyes focused on the Weres, but mostly on Tim.

Tony decided he wasn't going to think about that, just as he was NOT going to think about what the sight of naked Kuma did to him.

**_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_**

The next time Tony saw Kuma, he was in the den. The Were was being used as Tim's personal mountain, but noticing the human, Tim jumped off his brother and bounced over to Tony.

"Morning McFurry."

Tim purred and rubbed against his leg.

Tony picked him up and cradled him like Orion had showed him, Tim purred, and Tony looked up to see Kuma watching him. The Senior Agent blushed as the picture of the Were naked and dripping wet appeared in his head. Clearing his throat Tony headed to the kitchen.

"Morning DiNozzo."

"Morning Boss."

Tim squirmed until Tony put him down and watched him run over to Gibbs, who picked him up and placed the Cub on his lap. Tim purred as he curled up, the purring growing louder when Gibbs scratched his ear.

"Kuma made breakfast," Gibbs said tilting his head in the direction of the stove where food was piled up on various large platters. Gibbs raised an eyebrow when Tony blushed but said nothing, returning his attention to Tim who was trying to get at his coffee.

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

After breakfast Michael took all the humans out to the lake, the Weres behind them, their large furry bodies nudging the humans as they went, with Abby carrying Tim who purred in her arms.

"It's now time to teach you all proper Were etiquette," Michael said once everyone was settled. "The Alpha **always** leads. **Always**."

Kuma and his brothers stood and arranged themselves with Leo taking Tim in his mouth. They stood in this formation as Michael talked. "Ron is a visiting Alpha so he stands to the Alpha's left."

Kuma licked at Ron's ear when the Were stood to his left, and Ron returned the favor.

"The Alpha female is always to his right, if the Alpha has a mate, then the mate will be to his left, if the mate fights for the Alpha female and wins, it will take the position of the Alpha female and she will step back."

There was no Alpha female, though Leo and Orion did stare at Tony, who glared when Ziva snickered.

"The second in command to the Alpha male is one step behind to the left, the second in command to the Alpha female, is one step behind to the right, Cubs and Betas are in the middle. First rank Dom to the right, second rank Dom to the left and so on and so forth," continued Michael.

Leo dropped Tim and moved back to Kuma's left, Orion moved back to the right, nudging Tim into the middle, Tim mewed and pawed at Ron's tail, the long bushy tail twitching just out of the Cub's reach.

"When meeting another Pack, this is the proper way to walk about, and you never, ever, make eye contact with another Alpha or show any type of eye contact with an Alpha. Showing your neck is a sign of submission as is showing your belly. If you happen to piss off an Alpha, these are the best methods of apology, but of course you could always fight the Alpha."

The hunter chuckled at the looks he received from the Humans and the curious tilts of the heads from the Weres.

"Nuzzling under the chin while whining, is asking for forgiveness, if you get a lick you're good; getting a full on grooming is even better."

Leo and Orion nuzzled Kuma and Ron under their chins, whining. Kuma purred and started grooming his brother, while Ron gave a low growl and began grooming Orion. Tim pounced on one of their tails. He wasn't choosy.

"There are three types in a Pack: the Alpha, the Doms and the Betas. The Alpha is at the top of the chain. They are the first to rise and the last to sleep. Their word is law. A Dom, as you can guess is a Dominant, and is second in the chain. The second in command is the highest, then its 1st rank Dom and the 2nd Dom, and so on. Betas are rare and you find them in a regular wolf packs. Betas are what humans call Submissive, and are highly protected and doted on in a pack next to the Cubs," said Michael.

"Why?" Abby asked.

Michael glanced over at the Weres that were giving each other baths; Tim was more interested in pouncing on Leo's paws.

"It's best if I leave that to them," he said, refusing to answer any more questions on the subject.

Michael then continued on with the lessons, it was combat training this time with Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby joining in. Afterwards Michael gave them more lessons in weapons, with more in-depth explanations and correcting grips here and there. Eventually he told them of the next lesson that was to begin the following day.

"Come again?" Tony asked.

"You'll be learning how to become a Pack."

"I thought we were just going to learn how defend ourselves against other supernatural threats."

"You are and that's good and all but, this will help everyone out in the long run," explained Michael with a feral grin of his own. "You'll see."

No need telling any of the humans that this was an important part of the plan he and Raven had come up with for their safety and protection.

**_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_**

When Ziva came out to sit on the porch in the late afternoon, she was met with the sight of Tim trying to use Orion as his own personal mountain, he seem to like doing that to his brothers.

"Cute, ain't it?"

Turning to the hunter, Ziva gave him a small smile and nodded before going back to watching the two Weres.

"Used to be time I would have shot them both point blank."

Shocked, Ziva blinked and looked at the man.

"I can see where that would happen," said Fornell as he too came out to relax on the porch.

Still watching the two Weres, Michael said, "When I was younger my mother and brother were killed by rogue Weres, and just like every Hunter out there, I wanted revenge. I got it too, killing every evil Supernatural thing out there that I came upon and finally finding and killing the Weres that killed my family."

"There is nothing wrong with protecting the innocent." Fornell said.

"No there isn't, but the thing about Hunters is that we tend to be very closed-minded when it comes to the Supernatural. It just didn't matter to us. If it had teeth and fangs it was evil and had to be taken down."

"Rule number 51: Sometimes - you're wrong." Ziva said, she couldn't imagine Tim and his brothers as anything but gentle.

Michael chuckled, "Rules are something all Hunters should have and live by, but we don't. I didn't and I ended up getting thrown off the side of a mountain and into the river in winter. I would have drowned if Orion and Nick hadn't found me."

"It must have been quite a shock when you came to and were being nursed back to health by the very things you had been hunting."

"It was, even more when they found out I was a hunter and didn't even try to kill me. When I asked why they didn't, Victor said _'__You __were __hurt__'__._It was that simple, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it, and spent my time while recovering watching and waiting for any signs of them getting ready to attack me. There were none and during that time I learned so much, not just about Weres but I found out that most everything I had learned or been told about supernatural creatures was not all true."

"Culture shock," Ziva commented. She could imagine how out of his depth the Hunter had been, and she sympathized. It was a reminder of how she had felt when she first came to America and joined the team.

"It was, but I was grateful for it," Michael shaking his head and chuckling when Orion gave an annoyed growl when Tim tugged on his ear, "even more when they allowed me to become part of their Pack"

Fornell shifted on the porch. "What is it like? Being part of a Pack. Scuttlebutt says that's our lesson for tomorrow. I'll admit I'm still wrapping my head around my agent as a Were and I'm alternately awed and amazed at how close knit everyone is."

Michael smiled as he leaned back into the chair. "Well, for one thing, nudity is the norm. I've seen more naked people in a Pack than laid out at a nude beach," he chuckled. "Another thing, they share everything: meals, beds, and bathrooms. I nearly had a heart attack when Raven came into the shower with me the first time."

Ziva smiled with a soft laugh. She thought about the times she followed Tony or Tim in the Men's Room at NCIS, and it suddenly occurred to her that Tim was not as bothered by it as Tony.

"They're also very, very affectionate. Personal space doesn't exist in a Pack, nor does privacy so get used to having none. I have been subjected to grooming, nuzzles, marking, nips, hugs, and just about everything you can think of when I least expected it, and some of it was while they were human. But that's just a Pack's way."

Frowning, Ziva said, "I have never seen McGee nor his brothers do that, well, not as a human."

"Of course not. That's because 1) you're not the runt's Pack, and 2) it's because he knows that if he as a human just randomly came up to you and start grooming you from head to toe, you'd probably punch him, freak out or both." He looked at Fornell. "Same for Ron with you."

Ziva nodded. It was true. It was one thing for a cute Cub to nuzzle up to her, but as a human it was another thing. It would have been too…intimate.

"It took me a long time to get used to it, even as a Hunter. Victor says it's because what humans consider the norm has been beaten into their heads since birth. They've been taught that doing anything that involves the basic animal instincts they were born with are considered wrong."

Ziva and Fornell turned back to look at the two Weres. Both humans were contemplative. They saw Tim and Orion had changed to their Human forms and were lying on each other, napping, while enjoying the late afternoon sun and the warm breeze blowing through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We 're back, thank you all for waiting. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks goes to my Beta MaddieStJ, for being awesome and patient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

Being told the dynamics of a pack and experiencing it were two altogether different things, as the humans found out the next morning. They were awoken by Tony's screams (high pitched and girly). The humans all rushed to his bedroom, armed - through no one was sure what Abby was going to do with Burt - while the Weres and Michael poked their heads out of their room doors with sleepy eyes.

Shoving the door open, they were met with the sight of Tony pressed up against the wall, staring wide-eyed and pointing at Ron Sacks, who was sprawled out on the bed. Sacks merely cracked open one eye to see what all the fuss was about, yawned, closed it, rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Um, maybe we should just go back to bed?" Jimmy inquired as he looked down at his watch.

"Nope. Coffee," Gibbs answered simply and headed out the room, ignoring Abby as she squealed and demanded that Tony get back in bed and cuddle up with Ron so she could take a picture. Tim, however, mentally filed this entire scene away for future ammunition. _'Yes, Tony, you screamed like a girl, and there were witnesses'_. He smirked to himself because having this little snarky tidbit was pure gold.

Tony was just glad he had had his boxers on this time.

And that was how that day began.

The humans soon found themselves subjected to their personal space being seriously invaded, constantly being touched, and there even was a nuzzle or two. Tim was pretty sure that Ron was going out of his way to get as close as possible to Tony as payback for all of Tony's smartass cracks over the years, beginning with this morning's incident. He even managed to nuzzle Ziva and live to tell the tale.

By the time late afternoon rolled around the humans were at least not jumping when their personal space was invaded. Flinching yes, jumping out of chairs or their skins, no.

Tim figured that it was because Gibbs was always in their personal bubble that his friends and Agent Fornell adapted to the Weres being so close, though the nuzzling would take some time, but it was coming along. However, he knew that even though everyone but Fornell, Ducky and Jimmy had experienced the grooming and sleeping together back at his apartment, it was still one thing to get used to it on a constant basis. As for the bathing together and everything else that made a Pack, well, that would take time, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

><p>"Don't even think about it," Orion was saying as Tim came back through the kitchen after dinner to make himself some tea. The Cub looked at his brother and the pouting Werewolf sitting at the table.<p>

"What's wrong with Alpha Ron?" he asked. Tim and the other Weres had decided to speak with formal titles so the humans would not only get used to it, but also see what it was like when two different Packs came together.

"Heh. Jimmy announced he was going to take first shower," Orion said slyly with a slight snicker.

"Ah. All is clear now," Tim said in understanding, chuckling at the grumbling wolf. Later when Tim announced he was going to shower, he didn't notice his older brothers glaring at Gibbs to stay put. Gibbs merely continued drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

After everyone had showered, Leo pulled out some movies and after some lengthy discussion and four head slaps later, they were all watching an Indiana Jones marathon. Well, while the Weres and Michael were engrossed in the films, the humans kept wondering about the relationship between them.

They were all partially on top of each other, or in Tim's case sitting in his Elder brother's lap, occasionally one would nuzzle the other, and they even saw a lick or two. It was alternately fascinating, interesting, a bit icky and slightly disturbing. It was good that the humans had all seen the movies because they spent more time watching the Were group than the movies.

After the movies everyone headed to their respectable beds…well almost everyone.

"Kuma."

"Ron."

Both Alphas paused and blinked at the other two Weres.

"What?" they both said innocently with wide eyes, but the innocent thing was juuuuuuust a bit overdone.

"No." Leo said.

"But, but, …" Ron started.

"Absolutely not!" Orion scolded.

"We weren't…" Kuma whined.

"WE DON'T CARE!" retorted both Leo and Orion.

Tim and Michael chuckled from where they lying on the bed, watching as Leo and Orion scolded the other two Alphas, but some minutes later Tim decided to take pity on them.

"I really don't see the problem," he interjected, stopping the argument to make his point, "as long as they stay in Were form, I see no reason why Kuma and Ron can't sleep with Tony and Jimmy."

"Tim," Leo sighed, "you know it's too soon, not to mention…"

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be teaching them how to be a Pack with all the bells and whistles? Well? Aren't we? And you also need to consider the fact that we barely have a week left to get this done."

"He does has a point," Orion muttered with a scowl on his face.

"He did skip two grade levels for a reason, you know," Michael piped up.

"Fine. Fine." Leo huffed.

If his tail was showing the Weres and Michael knew Ron would be wagging it happily. "But stay in Were form please, they're still not all that used to Pack ways and you two suddenly coming in and invading a place that most humans see as their extremely personal space will probably give them both heart attacks."

"And here I thought I was the Alpha," Kuma snorted, but said nothing more as he and Ron rushed toward the door fighting to see who would get through first. Orion shook his head, while Leo headed to bed mumbling something about hot-blooded Alphas. Tim purred at his brother before cuddling up next to him, with Orion slipping some moments later behind Michael.

"Don't worry," Tim reassured his brothers. "Kuma and Ron know how to maintain control. The two older Weres looked at each other before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning both Tony and Jimmy's faces were very, very red when they came down for breakfast. The rest of the humans puzzled and were gearing up to ask questions. Meanwhile, Kuma and Ron seemed to have decided it was better if they stayed away from the house and Leo and Orion's murderous glares.

In the end though Tim was right, his brother and Kuma did nothing more than curl around the two humans in the other forms. After breakfast it was more lessons, and soon the week had passed by and Tim was watching as his brothers and Michael said goodbye to his friends, his eyes sparkling with amusement and interest when Kuma, Ron, and Michael traded numbers with Tony, Jimmy, and Ziva. He choked back laughter when Ron leaned forward and whispered something in the Autopsy Gremlin's ear that made him blush a deep dark red.

Werewolves were known for being as subtle as a bulldozer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter! Anywho in this one the words in** _"ggg"_ ** are the talking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

** Weres are NOT pets, Tony aka What Tony learned in half a year.**

Several pairs of eyes looked down at the stacks of papers scattered across the coffee table in Gibbs' house, then at the owner of said papers.

"What?" Tony questioned.

The eyes went back to the papers and read.

_**Things about my McWere and Company by Anthony DiNozzo **_

Both McGee and McWere like having their ears scratched.

McWere plus a laser pen or pointer equals hours of entertainment. _"For whom Tony?" Tim asked, scowling at the human, who merely shrugged. _

McWere likes cream with some vanilla in it.

McGee likes Honey Chamomile Vanilla tea.

McWere really, really, _**really, **_likes his catnip mouse. McGee keeps one in his backpack.

McGee likes water, McWere, um… some, but not too much.

McWere loves leather. Shoes, belts, hat, gloves…if it's leather, he loves it!

Werecat hair gets everywhere. _**Seriously.**_

Werewolves can and will chase you five blocks…and jump on you and hold you down.

Werewolves can climb trees. _Something I learned the hard way._

Werewolves have amazing patience when chasing their prey.

_Both Ziva and Tim coughed to hide their laughter, though their smiles may have given them away judging from Tony's glare. "It's not that funny," the Senior Agent muttered._

Werewolves love chocolate—so do Werecats.

Werewolves and Werecats will fight to the death for said chocolate. Especially the good stuff.

Sacks is starting to spend a lot of time at NCIS, mostly in Autopsy. _Jimmy blushed and Tim grinned._

If Sacks joins NCIS, I, Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo, will be handing in my resignation letter the same day.

McWere likes the Boss's lap and will bite and scratch if someone tries to move him.

McWere is NOT allowed to drink coffee. _**Ever!**_

McWere likes the way Boss smells. _"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!" Tim whined, a blush on his face. The blush went darker when Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him and Ziva and Abby giggled._

McWere makes an awesome Weregoth.

McWere makes a cute tiny Were Princess.

If you throw a stick and tell Human Sacks to fetch, he actually will do it. _**Amazing!**_

If you throw a stick and tell Human Sacks to fetch, he actually will do it, bring it back and hit you over the head with said stick afterwards…repeatedly! _Not as painful as a Gibbs 'headslap', but bad enough, thought Tony._

McWere is NOT allowed Caf-Pow…_**EVER!.**_

The McGees are super rich.

The McGees are super rich and they rule the world. _"For the last time, we do not rule the world!" Leo sighed, rolling his eyes._

The McGees do not rule the world…but they are pretty darn rich.

Kuma as a Were loves giving baths.

Kuma as a Were loves giving Tony baths. _"No comment" Kuma said when some eyes turned his way._

McWere will use anyone as a mountain.

When you sleep in a pile of Weres in either form, be prepared to wake up in some awkward positions. _Tony shuddered as he remembered some of those positions._

Kuma cannot resist's Tony's puppy-eyes. _" And here I thought only Timmy could make those," Kuma sighed._

Victor is a cuddle-slut…but don't let him know you know that. _Everyone shakes their heads._

Ziva is spending a lot of time talking to Michael. _Ziva and Michael both smile._

Victor may be the Alpha, but Raven wears the pants. _Everyone nods their heads while it takes a time for the brothers to stop laughing._

Ziva has a crush on Michael. _"Ziva! Put the paper clips down! I won't mention again. Okay?"_

When Victor, whose Were form is a big as a horse, demands your piece of cake, you damn well better give it to him.

If you are injured, in any way, shape or form, you had better be prepared to be nuzzled to death by overprotective Weres. _"It was just a paper cut," says Fornell, shaking his head._

Upsetting McGee or Sarah will result in overprotective older brothers chasing you down (or up a tree and leaving you there. At night. In the spooky part of the park. At night.)

Upsetting ANY of the McGee kids will result in some **serious** wrath by Mama and Papa McGee. Just ask Hunter Miller. _Hey! What happened to that guy anyway?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the list!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Warnings: Mpreg (Not the team)**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, and messages, I'm so glad everyone likes this series so much. And guess what? We're almost done with this fic, and on to the next part of the series!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack <strong>

**Chapter 7: Who Knew?**

Jimmy stared at the thing as it twitched back and forth, his fingers itching to touch it.

Heavy sigh. "Please stop staring at my tail, Jimmy."

Jimmy blushed and looked at the owner of said tail. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Tim sighed again before turning his attention back to the body on the table.

Jimmy had called Tim down to Autopsy when he noticed something weird about the body as he was sewing it up while Ducky had stepped out to talk to Abby. Tim had taken one look at the body, knew something was off, and quickly snapped on some gloves before giving the body a closer look. It was during that time that Tim's spotted tail slithered up and out of the back of his trousers.

Michael, the hunter, had explained to everyone that as Tim neared his five hundredth year he would undergo what humans considered puberty - hormonal imbalance, mood swings, body aches, no voice changes, though - as the weeks grew closer to his birthday.

He had even informed them of odd happenings, such as fangs and claws appearing, or even Tim making nothing more than grunts, purrs and meows just to name a few. Considering the tail thing, Jimmy felt the hunter had been remiss in the telling.

"This actually happens quite a lot," Tim said, putting down the corpse's arm.

Jimmy blinked. "Pardon?"

"My tail popping out," Tim replied, nodding over his shoulder toward his tail, that the Autopsy Gremlin was starting to think had a mind of its own as it wriggled in the air.

"Usually I can control it, even during the Full Moon week," the Were continued, "but the closer it gets to my five hundredth year the harder it becomes."

"Oh!" Jimmy said, eyes widening with curiosity, "does Ron's tail do that?"

Tim held back a grin at the FBI Agent's first name as he shrugged. "Don't really know, all Weres are different."

Jimmy nodded, and went back to leaning over the body, though his eyes strayed back to the tail from time to time. It was just odd seeing it.

"He's a god."

Jimmy blinked, "Um, excuse me, …what?"

Tim helped up the man's arms and pointed at the light blues veins that were visible. "Look at them."

Jimmy stared and gasped when the veins suddenly turned purple.

"A god. Well, a demi-god," Tim said putting the arm down.

"Like...Hercules?"

"Yeah, but just without the morals and sexy muscles," Tim chuckled before turning serious. "This is probably going to be a problem."

"Isn't it always?"

"Point taken."

* * *

><p>"A god?"<p>

"Demi-god Tony."

"Like Hercules, right?" Since the MCRT's involvement with Tim's family, Tony thought they had pretty much run through the gamut of the supernatural. "_Great. Now mythology_. _Greek? Roman? Egyptian? Norse?" _He mentally rolled his eyes.

Tim smiled at the words Jimmy had said not just ten minutes ago as his computer signaled it was finished with its search. It showed the files of the dead naval officer, one Commander Kurt. There were his military files along with his _**other **_files. Tim had created a new program some time ago after their pack training.

He figured it was better for his team. They would have the pertinent information from both worlds – mundane and supernatural - and be able to talk about the case without bringing much suspicion and questions, and the additional knowledge would hopefully keep his team safe.

Tim brought the demi-god's files up on the plasma screen.

"Father Poseidon. Not really surprised there," Tony commented. "Mother…Jasper Redcliff? What the…?" The Senior Agent turned to the Were. "Um, I think you've made an error, Probie."

Tim shook his head. "Nope. No error Tony."

"But… Jasper's a woman, right? His parents were just high or something, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Adopted?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Tim watched Tony face turning thoughtful. The Were watched Tony's facial expressions as things came together. He waited for the reaction.

"Huh!" Tony finally said.

Tim waited for more and shrugged when he didn't get anything else. For someone who was incredibly nosy about his co-workers and friends, Tony kept his own counsel. "She lives in Virginia."

"I'm sensing a pattern, yes?" Ziva said with a grin, remembering that the last three cases were all in Virginia and were of the supernatural. Tim just rolled his eyes.

"You all better have something for me," Gibbs said as he came breezing in, coffee in hand.

"Commander Kurt is Hercules, Boss!" Tony said, smiling.

Gibbs blinked at him.

* * *

><p>And it turned out Jasper <strong>was<strong> a man…a heavily pregnant man. Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Let me guess … first timers in the other world?" Jasper asked after they showed him their badges. He let them in, waddled over to the sofa and sat down with a relieved sigh, one hand on his large round belly.

"Yes," Ziva said, finally taking her eyes off his stomach to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see stranger things than this if you haven't already, trust me," Jasper chuckled before turning to Tim who was fidgeting in his seat. "Sorry about the magic." Jasper said. "I know you Weres don't like it."

"It's fine," Tim smiled. "I'm good."

"You can tell?" Tony finally spoke.

Jasper nodded before changing the subject.

"What can I help you with?"

"It's about your son Kurt," Gibbs replied startling his Agents for a bit as the man hadn't said a thing after since seeing Jasper.

"Let me guess, he's dead."

All three humans blinked.

"You know?" Ziva asked.

"The myths may have been wrong about a few things, but the one thing they always got right was that they are warriors," Jasper said, "that's why half of them are in the military. It helps with all the pent up energy."

"You don't seem upset about it," Tony said.

"That's because Kurt's not really dead," Tim answered.

"He's on Olympus," Jasper clarified when he got blank stares.

"Sooooo, he's not dead," Tony spoke up.

"Technically no."

"Sooo, there's no case?"

"Not really."

"Still have to find out how he died," Gibbs said.

"Probably by another god or demi-god…or a Sea Serpent, you may want to look into Loki's kid, what was his name again…no wait if it was a Sea Serpent you wouldn't have found the body," Jasper mumbled as he rambled out loud.

_"Great. Greek with a side of Norse." _All Tony remembered about gods was the Wonder Woman TV show, the Justice League animations (a guilty pleasure) and the Thor movie. He sighed.

Tim hid a smile behind his hand at the looks his teammates were giving the man, before he interrupted, deciding it was probably best if they left. No point in doing a search unless Gibbs wanted one, but the Were got the feeling the Boss wasn't thinking about that.

"Thank you for your time, Jasper," Tim said, interrupting the man's ramblings.

"Huh, oh yes! You're quite welcome." Jasper walked them out, apologizing for not offering them anything to drink, which they reassured him was just fine. Once in the car there was a heavy awkward silence.

"He was…nice?" Ziva finally said.

"Yeah," Tim said with a small nod, and waited for the inevitable question.

"Can you…you know," Tony asked making hand motions.

"Some can."

Tim ignored the blues eyes that looked at him through the rearview mirror, and it was only when they got back to the Yard and their desks, that Tony realized that Tim hadn't answer his question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here another chapter with some Kuma/Tony action lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

Tony stared at the man standing in his doorway, who stared right back with a big grin on his face.

"Sooo… can I come in or what?" Kuma asked.

Well, "man" may not be exactly accurate.

Tony blinked before slowly nodding. "Sure, come in," he said and stepped aside to let the Were in.

"Thanks," the young Were Alpha said, taking in everything in the man's apartment and chuckling at the man's leather couch, before sitting on it.

"Beer?" Tony offered wondering what the other was doing here.

"Sure thanks," Kuma said watching the other walk into the kitchen, leaning further back so he could watch Tony when the human bent over to get the beers from the bottom shelf of the fridge, and leaned back as Tony straightened up.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he handed Kuma the beer.

"Tomorrow's the full moon," Kuma said. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me."

"Me? You came all the way from Brazil to spend the night with me?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuma shrugged, before giving the human a questioning look and waiting for an answer.

"Wouldn't you want to spend it with Tim?"

"Tim has Gibbs," Kuma replied and somehow to Tony it told him more then he wanted to know.

"Yeah but,"

"It's just one night, but if you're uncomfortable then I can, um,"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm just a little…surprised is all," Tony said.

Kuma smiled, and Tony found himself smiling right back.

* * *

><p>Tim was not very surprised when Tony told him that he was spending time with Kuma during the full moon. As a matter of fact, Tim had a little mischievous grin on his face that made Tony worried for a moment. When the late afternoon of the full moon came (Gibbs now sent them home early on these nights), Tony arrived home to the eldest Were sibling's large body leaning against the wall next to his door.<p>

"Hey!" Kuma greeted, pushing off the wall, rebalancing the two large grocery bags in his arms. "I come bearing gifts."

Tony grinned before opening the door and entering, Kuma behind him. Kuma placed the bags on the counter, while Tony went to his room to shower and change and when he remerged his nose twitched at the wonderful smells coming from his kitchen.

"Steaks and potatoes," Kuma said when the Agent came in sniffing and making a beeline for the stove. He slapped his hand when he caught the Agent trying to sneak a roll.

"Marry me," Tony sighed happily after dinner, his stomach happily full as they lounged on the couch, watching some old Western on the TV.

"Sure," Kuma grinned.

Tony blinked. For some reason the grin seemed more serious than joking, not to mention those eyes looked…hungry.

"Aw no! Come on! That didn't happen!"

Tony jumped "Wha—?"

"Damn! I hate Westerns," Kuma grumbled, reaching for the remote to change the channel only to have it snatched away by human hands.

"What's wrong with Westerns?" Tony asked, wondering if disliking westerns was a family trait, because Tim didn't like them either.

"They're so inaccurate!"

"And you would know this how?"

"Asked the man who has forgotten that I'm over 100 years old."

"_Oops, forgot about that."_

"That tribe was not aggressive," Kuma sighed while watching a group of Indians running after some cowboys.

"You knew that tribe?"

"We ARE descended from Indian tribes, remember."

"Oh yeah."

"_How could I forget something like that? Maybe I'm more tired than I think." _

"Seriously? Come on, who the hell wrote this script," Kuma yelled to no one in particular. "Let's change the channel."

Tony held the remote just out of reach, grinning at the annoyed growl that came from the Were, and held it just out of reach again as Kuma made another lunge for it.

"And here I thought cats were supposed to have fast reflexes," Tony teased when he dodged another grab, then yelped when he was pounced on.

The two wrestled around on the couch, both yelping when they landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Tony moaned from on top of Kuma while Kuma grunted, before grinning and flipping them over and pinning the human beneath him.

"Not fair," Tony whined, wiggling underneath the larger body.

"All's fair in the war for the remote," Kuma teased.

Tony wiggled a bit more before settling down with a huff.

"Going to get off me now?" he asked.

Kuma pretended to think about it before shaking his head.

"I'm content where I am," the young Alpha said, while leaning down to nuzzle the human's neck taking a deep sniff of the other's scent.

"K-Kuma," Tony nervously stuttered. He was used to Tim doing this occasionally but Kuma was, well, a different matter all together.

Kuma let out a low purr and continued his nuzzling.

"Kuma!" Tony yelped and wiggled when a tongue licked at his neck.

Kuma growled and shifted giving a husky growl when his erection brushed against the human's slowly forming erection, fangs gently scraped against skin, before lips started sucking.

Tony mewled and blushed when he realized it was he who'd made the sound.

"W-Wait K-Kuma," Tony moaned when the Were shifted his hips and their clothed erections brushed against each other…along with something else which Tony grabbed and tugged…**HARD.**

"OW!" Kuma yelped, rolling off the human and gripping his tail.

While Kuma soothed his tail, Tony took the opportunity to roll away from the Were. He stood and straightened himself and his rumpled clothes while glancing nervously at the Were, who finally seemed to come to himself and was now refusing to look at Tony.

"So, um…" Tony scratched the back of his head nervously. "Your tail…"

Kuma nodded, "It's all right. The moon's is almost up," he muttered, said tail twitching.

"Oh!"

Both men looked down in the awkward silence.

"Look Tony," Kuma finally said, "I'm sorry about that, the moon sometimes makes me do…things."

"I understand. Really, I do."

"_So why do I feel so disappointed?"_

* * *

><p>By the time the moon finally rose, the awkwardness had lessened. Kuma had suggested earlier that he leave but Tony had insisted he stay, knowing that having someone there during the full moon was something the Were needed, but mostly because the Agent didn't want to risk Kuma changing in the middle of the street.<p>

A groan turned Tony's attention to the Were who was changing in the middle of his apartment. After seeing the sight and hearing the sounds of bones shaping, breaking, skin stretching so many times, it didn't bother him too much.

"You got bigger!" Tony commented when the large tiger shook out its fur and went over to Tony, demanding pets and scratches.

Tony complied. Kuma purred.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies (_**not**_ Westerns) with Kuma curled up next to him contently. When Tony was finally ready for bed, the young Alpha followed and the human bit back the nervousness he felt when Kuma hoped into bed with him

Tony knew he really should kick Kuma out his bedroom, to avoid more awkwardness, but he didn't.

And if he was honest with himself, he didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone it's up, sorry for the wait, some things came up, not to mention BIG writer's block! Anywhoo, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Slash. Ron/Jimmy! Kissing between two males.**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

"You know they arrest you for stalking"

Dark eyes looked at the smirking feline, then back at the human sitting across the street from them.

"They also arrest you for molesting a Federal Agent" Ron said, smirking at the growl he got.

The Werewolf then looked back at the human male, growling when a gorgeous blonde woman appeared, hugged the human then kissed him on the cheek both sitting down on the seat across from him.

"Oooh, she's hot" Kuma purred.

"Shut up" Ron growled.

"Better make your move now, the boy looks five seconds away from proposing"

Ron snarled at him but did open the door and getting out the car, Kuma watched the other Alpha go across the street and towards the two humans, with a chuckle he rolled down the window and sat back to watch the show.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jimmy"<p>

Both Jimmy and Breena looked at the Agent, who was smiling at the Autopsy Assistant.

"Oh hey Ron" Jimmy said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Roaming" Ron answered with a shrug.

"Roaming?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Bored"

"Bored?"

"Yep, now who's this?"

Jimmy looked at Breena who was watching them with interest, "Oh!" Jimmy said, blushing in embarrassment for having forgotten her, "Uh Breena, this is Ron a…friend, Ron this is Breena, my uh other friend"

Ron looked at the woman who stared back before smiling, Ron smiled tightly at her and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you" he said, shaking the small hand that placed itself in his own, rising a brow at the strong grip.

"So tell me" the Alpha then said as he grabbed a chair and sat in between the two, "how did you met my Jimmy?"

"Your Jimmy?" Breena inquired, voice laced with amusement.

"Yes, my Jimmy, I knew him first"

Jimmy hides his face behind the menu.

"A little possessive aren't we?"

The smirk on Ron's face was predatorily.

"_**Ok**_" Jimmy finally said, placing his menu down smiling a bit forcefully, "I'm ready to order, what about you guys?"

Before either could say anything, Jimmy flagged down a waiter, and began ordering.

"I'll have the Salmon with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables" Jimmy said.

The waiter nodded took down the order before turning to Breena, who did a quick glance at the menu before ordering.

"I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo, with a garden salad".

"I'll have the steak, rare, baked potato and green beans" Ron ordered when the waiter turned to him.

When their menus were taken Breena turned back to Ron, "So you're a steak and potato man" she said.

Ron shrugged, before placing his hand that was underneath the table, onto Jimmy's lap and squeezed, smirking at the slight jump and blush his action got.

Breena was none the wiser.

"I've always found a steak and potato man to be a bit lacking in certain departments, such as restraint"

Or maybe she was, time to bring out the big guns.

"Is that so? Well I assure you that I lack nothing…expect maybe subtleness"

"Oh... in what way?"

Ron grinned, "Meaning this"

The Werewolf then pulled Jimmy onto his lap and kissed in on the lips, pushing in tongue in when Jimmy made a noise of surprise.

In the car Kuma's jaw-dropped.

When he pulled back, Jimmy's face was flushed, the human was panting and looking at the Were with wide shocked eyes. Also there was something hard happily poking the FBI Agent.

"W-What w-was—"

"Just marking what was mine" Ron growled, the sound rumbling from his chest.

"I-I-I-I"

"I'm sure Ms. Breena will understand"

Jimmy blinked, then his face paled in horror, slowly he turned to look at the forgotten woman only to find her gone!

"Oh man!" Jimmy groaned, and moved to go after the woman.

Ron raised a brow when the human started to move off his lap, and wrapped his arms firmly around the young man's waist.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"Breena"

"Is gone now"

"But—"

Ron growled and kissed Jimmy again, it was a bit forceful and every bit possessive and Jimmy soon forgot the name Breena as he started to kiss back.

In the car Kuma wondered if it was worth getting shot if he tried that on Tony.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Me and MaddieStJ are back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Five Hundredth Year. **

When Michael entered the bullpen, roses in hand, he stopped short at the sight of Tim working behind his computer.

"Tim," Michael said as he went over to the Were's desk.

"Hey Michael!" Tim replied smiling. He looked at the roses. "Those for Ziva?"

Michael nodded. "Should you even be here? You know your birthday is four days away."

"I'm fine," Tim sighed; having lost count of how many times he'd had this conversation before with Kuma. "Everything's under control."

Michael snorted, getting a glare and a soft hiss at which the Hunter raised a brow while watching Gibbs breeze in. Gibbs stopped and stared at the roses in Michael's hand. He had the same look in his eyes Michael had seen in Victor's eyes each and every time a courtier came sniffing around Sarah and Tim. "_Maybe surprising Ziva at work was not a good idea_."

* * *

><p>Everyone who needed to know had been warned of the sudden changes in mood and physical appearance, like Tim's recent and rather rapid weight loss, the closer Tim got to his 500th year and had expected aggression or whatever was to be thrown their way. So they were surprised that it was nearing noon and Tim hadn't shown any signs of - as Tony put it- Hulking out. No, Tim was acting the same as he always did every day. Then they got a call out.<p>

It seemed the victim had been killed, not by supernatural means, but by a human who was surprisingly easy to find. His name was Jerold Jones, who apparently liked having afternoon coffee in a little café where he was a regular and that was where they found him. Jerold saw Ziva and Tim walking across the street toward him, as he sat outside the café. He froze for a just a moment, then took off. That's when all hell broke loose.

Ziva was totally startled and caught off guard when Tim suddenly growled and took off after Jerrold like a shot.

Caught flatfooted, Ziva could only stare at both men before she shook off her shock and began running after them herself. She pulled out her phone, calling Gibbs and Tony who were stationed not far away as back up should something go wrong.

"Gibbs! He's heading north on 48th street. We're in pursuit. McGee's gone feral." Gibbs cursed and started the car.

Feral was the code they'd all agreed on regarding Tim and 'The Change". It seemed things would be happening right in front of them. In broad daylight. On the job. Gibbs pressed down on the gas pedal a bit more.

It was at that moment that Ziva's brain decided to remind her of the fact that running from a Predator was a sure fire way of getting killed. Cursing in her native tongue, Ziva ran faster, her eyes following her teammate, and for a moment she wondered why Tim hadn't caught the man already. Her brain helpfully supplied that answer: sometimes cats like to play with their food first. She gasped as she watched Tim easily jump over a moving van and continued to dash across the road and follow his…prey… into an alley.

"McGee!" Ziva called out wearily while she struggled to catch her breath. She'd found Tim crouched down, a deep growl rumbling from his chest, pupils dark, fangs and claws out as he sauntered over to the cornered, panting, and terrified Jerald.

"W-W-W-What is—" Jerald's voice trailed off into a whimper, hands up in front of his face.

Ziva took in the way Tim was positioned, on the tips of his hands and feet, body seemingly tight but also loose, nostrils flaring, tail having slithered out, tip twitching ever so slightly. He looked like a predator waiting for his chance to go in for the kill.

"Tim!" Ziva repeated, hand moving toward her gun.

The team had taken to carrying bullets laced with Wolfsbane, which contrary to legend - didn't kill Werewolves, or any Were for that matter - but it did make them very sick, and not to put to fine a point on things, it hurt like hell. The McGee Pack, mainly Tim, had given them to the Team, Ducky, and Jimmy – NOT Abby, they were still weary of her despite Tim begging them to trust her - stating if things looked like they were getting out of control they should use them without hesitation. Ziva hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Probie!"

Ziva turned to see Gibbs and Tony who jumped out the car and stood by her side.

"McGee!" Tony yelled.

Tim's tail twitched, as did his ears that were still human, if a bit pointy.

"McGee, stand down!" Gibbs ordered moving closer to the Were.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony said, his hand also going to his gun.

Gibbs ignored him as he crouched down in front of Tim so the two of them were eye to eye. He stared at the Were … before raising his hand and smacking him upside the head.

Tim shook his head and blinked rapidly before returning his focus back to Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Welcome back McGee," Gibbs said.

Tim stared at him bewildered for a moment, taking in his surroundings, the situation and paling slightly.

"Oh My God! W-What did I do?" he asked, voice laced with fear and panic.

All three humans could hear the unspoken questions. _Did I hurt anyone? Did I hurt you?_

"Everything's fine McGee," Gibbs reassured him, running his fingers through the soft hair, giving a small smirk when he got a purr and a happy swish of Tim's tail.

Suddenly the calm was broken by the sound of movement. All eyes turned to Jerald, who quite honestly had been forgotten.

"Jerald Jones. You're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Carmen Jewels," Gibbs said as he stood, "you can come quietly...or we can just let McGee eat you." Jerald whimpered when Tim bared his fangs at him.

After that little incident, Gibbs requested his team to be on desk duty until further notice, ignoring Jenny's curious gaze and demands as to why their current arrest was blathering about monsters.

* * *

><p>Tim called in sick on his birthday. He assured Gibbs that he would be fine and that, no, he didn't need anyone to come over, and he hung up the phone. The moment he did, his front door was opened and his family was invading his apartment. (Michael would have come but he had a mission dealing with a rather nasty Griffin).<p>

"I brought cake!" Raven said.

"I brought movies!" Leo said.

"And I brought the happy pills!" Victor grinned, holding up a large orange bottle of perception painkillers.

Tim grinned, before helping his other siblings set up the DVD player.

It was sometime during the watching of the _Little Mermaid _(Mom's choice, and secretly loved by Leo and Victor) that the first pain hit.

Tim whimpered, clutching his stomach, while beside him Raven purred, nuzzling him, and holding him tightly as until the pain subsided. When it did, he collapsed in his mother's arms.

"Well, that was not fun," said Tim, voice muffled from where he'd buried his face in his mother's shoulder. On the floor by his feet Jethro whimpered in sympathy.

"I'm afraid there's more to come, Cub," Victor said, a large warm hand ruffling his hair.

"Goody," Tim grumbled.

"Do you want some cream?" Orion asked. "It always helped me during my five hundredth."

Tim nodded and Orion got up and went into the kitchen.

Sarah moved closer to her brother, giving a soft mewl, nudging her brother, eyes large and a bit fearful. She had heard of the pains that happened during a Were's five hundredth year change, but had never seen it until now. Seeing her brother writhing, moaning and whimpering in pain frightened her.

"I'll be okay, Sarah," Tim reassured her, smiling.

Orion came back with a glass of cream. After watching Tim finish it off (which did make him feel better) Orion took back the glass and placed it on the side table. He cuddled closer to his baby brother, grunting when Sarah wiggled between them. Once everyone settled in the family went back to watching their movie.

The second wave hit while Tim was texting Tony back and luckily Kuma was there to catch him.

"It's okay, you're okay," Kuma cooed, holding him and rocking him back and forth as they sat on the kitchen floor, chest rumbling as he purred, ignoring the claws biting into his arm. When Tim collapsed against his chest, Kuma continued holding him.

His entire family, except for Sarah, had all gone through this: the painful changes that happened when a Were reached their five hundredth year. He had been given lectures over the years on how the bones and organs would twist and turn shaping them into a new body.

Almost like a rebirth really. Though learning about it and experiencing it were two totally different things.

"Okay?" Kuma asked, nuzzling the soft hair on Tim's head.

"No."

The young Alpha chuckled, tightening his hold for a moment before helping his brother up. He placed the younger Were in a chair then moved to the refrigerator. He poured a glass of cream and handed it to his sibling before resuming making dinner.

"What time did you last take your pill?" Kuma asked, stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove.

"Four hours ago."

"Hmmm, after you finish your cream, take another one."

The fact that Tim didn't even grumble about being treated like a baby, told Kuma how much the pains were taking out of his sibling.

* * *

><p>They all had just finished up their paperwork and Abby was trying to convince them to put together a surprise birthday party for Tim when they got a text from Raven, asking them to come over Tim's apartment immediately. Abby, having read the text over Tony's shoulder had tried to come with them; face worried, but Gibbs stopped her. While Tim trusted Abby, his family did not, and the last thing the ex-Marine wanted was Abby getting mauled by pissed off over-protective Weres.<p>

"But—"

"Abby, you know they aren't very fond of you," Ziva said, as they all headed to the elevator. "Whatever is happening, there is a high possibility that their instincts have taken over and we don't want you to get hurt."

"We'll call you" Tony said as they enter the metal box.

When they finally arrived at the apartment, the full moon was slowly rising. Gibbs knocked on the door, armed and ready.

"Less than five minutes. Nice," Orion said when he answered the door.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked, peering around the door.

Orion gave a tired smile before leading them into the bedroom. The only light in the room was by moonlight coming the open blinds. Curled up in a fetal position on the bed was Tim, surrounded by his family and Jethro –the dog- body twitching in pain and whimpering. His face was buried in the soft fur of his mother and Raven was purring and giving him small licks.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. Indicating a question with his eyes, he moved closer to Tim, with Tony and Ziva behind him, once he received Orion's approval.

"He's in the finally stage of his changeover. When the Moon finishes rising he'll turn, body anew, but right now he's in a lot of pain," Orion explained. "Mom thought it best if you all were here for comfort."

"We can we do?" Ziva asked, rubbing Kuma's head when the Were sniffed at her hand.

"Lay with him, touch him," Orion said. The Were's voice was tight with hesitation, which was understandable, they'd never done anything like this before, never been so close to their co-worker like this.

As a human.

Orion watched the humans patiently, watched the emotions play across their faces, though Gibbs' were hard to read. He prayed they would make the right decision, and not let mortal rules stop them from what was instinctive not only to Weres, but to humans as well.

Surprisingly Tony moved first, removing his holster, shoes and socks before crawling onto the bed, he moved over the piles of furs until he was curled next to Tim. The Senior Agent touched his friend's arm. He didn't even blink at how hot his skin was or the feline-like pupils that stared at him when Tim opened his eyes.

"Hey Probie."

Tim whined and nuzzled him while behind the senior Agent Kuma purred and shuffled at the back of Tony's neck.

Ziva was next, she removed her things before crawling into the pile, laying on the other side of Tim, giving a soft giggle when Leo's rather cold nose pressed and sniffed at her side, before touching her friend.

Tim turned to her, chirping softly before nuzzling her happily and started purring when Tony ruffled his hair. Suddenly the young Were's body twitched with pain. There was a surprised pause from the humans before Ziva was holding the twitching body, murmuring word of comfort in her native tongue. Tony moved closer to Tim.

Gibbs watched the scene, raising an eyebrow when all eyes - both furry and non-furry- turned his way.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he said, taking off his shoes, socks and holster.

He stared at the pile, before crawling over the Were's and laying on top of Tim, much to Tony's and Ziva's surprise, and the man's own. Tim – the pains had finally stopped - blinked up at him, and Gibbs stared back.

Tony snorted when Tim gave the tip of their boss's nose a small lick and said boss going cross-eyed for a moment at the action.

Soon a comfortable silence settled in for both human and Were alike. They must have all dozed off, because Gibbs woke with a grunt when something wet poked him. Blinking sleepily he stared at the thing that disturbed his sleep.

"McGee?"

The now completely turned Were chirped, before wiggling from under him, waking the others. By the time the newly transformed Were landed on the bedroom floor Ziva had turned on the lights and Jethro –the dog - was sniffing eagerly at Tim. The other Weres hopped off the bed started circling Tim, rubbing and nuzzling him.

The three humans took in their teammate. He was large, about the size of a miniature pony (though he would get bigger as the years went on), but unlike his brothers and father who were bulky with muscles, Tim was slimmer like his mother, his dark brown fur was a bit lighter, and his fur while still fluffy wasn't the same as when he was a Cub. Tim happily allowed his family to fuss over him before wiggling away from a bath his father insisted on giving him and moved over to the humans, demanding ear scratches and belly rubs.

Five minutes later, Victor and Raven where ushering their cubs and Jethro out the back window (apparently cats, Were or not are very flexible) for a run, ignoring the human's protests. They urged the humans to join them by nudging at them toward the window.

"Not that I'm not in shape or anything, but I don't think I can keep up with Weres," Tony said.

Victor titled his head, and gave what the humans thought to be a shrug before following the others through the window.

"Perhaps we should follow them in the car?" Ziva asked, as she and Gibbs watched them disappear into the shadows of the streets.

"No, they've been doing this for ages, they'll be alright," Gibbs said.

It didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

><p>When Tim woke up, he was back in his bed, Kuma's toes digging into his back while Orion drooled on his arm…. or at least he thought it was his brothers. The Were stared at his two teammates, now noticing the familiar drunken sailor snores that only belonged to Ziva. Slowly he sat up and wondered what exactly had happen the previous evening.<p>

"McGee!"

"B-Boss!" Tim squeaked.

Lying down by the younger man's side was Gibbs, staring at Tim with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, he realized his Boss's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Uh…."

"It's too early, go back to sleep" Gibbs said.

"But—"

Gibbs eyes had already closed.

Tim squirmed with uncertainty, looking around the pile (How did they all even fit in his bed?), Kuma was curled around Tony (said Agent was drooling on Tim), face buried in the back of the Senior Agent's neck. Ziva (her toes digging in Tim's side) was laying on Orion's back snoring in the Were's ear. Tim wondered how his brother could actually sleep like that. His mother and Father were asleep at the headboard of the bed, bodies tangled with each other, his mother's hands close enough to run her fingers in his hair.

"McGee, sleep." Tim looked back at Gibbs and sighed, before wiggling back down and going back to sleep, an intense feeling of warmth and belonging flowing through his body.

His five hundredth year wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks as always goes to my beta MaddieStJ and my readers! Also this chapter takes place during S6E1 Last Man Standing. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**Chapter 12: Separated but not alone.**

"He did WHAT!?"

"Dear…"

"NO! I will not let that human to do such a thing!"

"Honey…."

"I am going to march up there, and rip his throat out… WITH MY TEETH!"

"I really think…"

"Who does he think he is anyway?!"

"Love…."

"The nerve!"

"Raven, if you'll just…"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS?"

"Settle down Mate!"

Raven blinked when she was lifted up and brought face to face with her mate. She stared into dark feral eyes and whimpered.

"I don't want to settle down," she whined. "I want that man's head on a silver platter!"

"I'm sure the Council would love that."

"Like I care a whisker what the Council thinks."

Victor sighed before sitting back down in the dining chair and pulled his mate down onto his lap. With a reassuring growl he nuzzled Raven's cheek.

"As much as I want to go over there and scare the man into getting our Cub back his Pack - even if Tim doesn't think they are his Pack - we can't. He's of age and even then he's always been the strong one."

"But that's my baby," Raven said.

"He's my baby too."

"No, he's _**my**_ baby. _**You **_did not have that child. I had him. _**I**_ was the one on that damn rug screaming for you to get it out."

Victor said nothing to that, knowing better than to argue. So, instead he held onto his mate tighter. "Regardless, we have to let him do this on his own. Though that doesn't mean we can't be there for him should he need us."

Raven grumbled as she leaned back against him. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Victor chuckled as he buried his nose in his mate's hair and briefly he wondered if he should tell Raven about Kuma moving to DC; then decided No - he wasn't ready to deal with Round Two of his wife's temper just yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four months later<strong>_

"Is that your mate?"

Tony jumped and quickly shut his laptop turning to glare at the smirking Officer.

"Don't you people make noise?" Tony grumbled.

"Nope," said the Officer who Tony remembered was named Chris.

"Damn Weres," Tony huffed.

"Was that from your mate?" Chris repeated his previous question pointing at the now closed laptop.

"Huh?"

"The email you were reading and grinning over like a lovesick puppy."

"Lovesick puppy?"

Chris shrugged and waited for an answer.

"He's not my mate, he's a friend, Probie's brother, and he's been keeping contact with me."

"Ah."

"Why do you think he's my mate?"

Chris pulled up a chair before answering, "Well, you reek of Were, mostly from an Alpha. So most of us assumed you had a mate, though it's odd for mates to be apart. Especially this far apart."

Tony blushed at the thought of him and Kuma being mates, his blush darkening as he remembered that one particular night (a night that they never talked about).

"Dom Tony?"

"I-It's nothing," Tony said, clearing his throat and then asking the Were why he had come to his office.

"Lunch," Chris answered.

"Oh, uh, okay, give me a minute."

After locking up, Tony and Chris went to the Mess Hall. They grabbed their trays and got into line, the Senior Agent making a face at the food on his tray before following Chris to a table.

"Hey Beta Chris," greeted a dark-skinned Werewolf named Alexander. "Dom Tony."

"Alpha Alexander."

Tony still didn't know how and was very much surprised that he ended up on a ship full of Weres. Weres who welcomed him more warmly then their human counterparts had (who it seemed were also aware of the Weres) on the ship.

"Ugh! How can you guys eat this stuff?" Tony grumbled after struggling to swallow and keep it down.

"After years of eating raw food, this is considered five star cuisine," said Danny. He was the only other human at the table, though Tony wasn't sure if that counted seeing as the Officer had grown up in a Pack of WereBears.

"…Ew. Really?"

Danny smiled and shrugged.

"So, tell me more about this friend of yours," Chris said, "the one that sent you the email."

Tony paused in scooping up another fork full of…mush (well 'mush' was the only word he could think of that applied to the food in front of him), and blinked at Chris, who merely stared back, grinning.

"Er…okay. His name is Kuma McGee." Silence reined at the table. Four pairs of eyes goggled at him.

"Holy crap! You got the attention of a McGee?!" exclaimed Moore, a WereEagle.

"Huh? What do you mean 'got the attention of'? What? Are the McGee's in some kind of special club or something?"

"Something like that," said Chris, in wide eyed surprise.

"The McGee's are the oldest Pack in history. Not only that but the current High Alpha is a McGee."

"High Alpha?"

Tony remembered reading about it in the book Victor had given them about High Alphas but had skimmed through that section.

"Each supernatural creature has a High Alpha. They're like the King and Queen in our world," Chris explained.

"Man! What did you do to get Kuma's attention out of all Weres?" Danny asked. "He's known to not give anyone who isn't his baby brother a second glance."

"…Huh," Tony said. He was aware of Kuma's overprotective nature towards Tim, but he never knew that Kuma didn't bother with other Weres.

After lunch Tony went back to his room and turned on his laptop. He reopened Kuma's email. The email asked how he was doing, stated that he gotten the Agent's postcards and that Kuma missed said Agent. There were a few comments about how Tony just had to say the word and Kuma and Raven would have a 'talk' with Director Vance.

Tony laughed knowing that any talk between the Weres and Vance would result in Vance being sat on by the Weres.

In rereading the email, however, Tony felt himself blushing when he noted the subtle flirting in the text. _How did I miss that?_ Ever since that night of the full moon, Kuma had been distant with Tony. Yes, there was that usual friendly banter, but it was just that - friendly.

It wasn't what it used to be.

But now that Tony could see Kuma was attempting to go back to their old ways made something in Tony flutter and soften the guilt of losing Director Shepard.

* * *

><p>"Who is Michael?"<p>

"No one of your concern."

"Really? The emails say otherwise."

"You really shouldn't go through other people's things."

"Who is Michael?"

"Michael is the Uncle of my co-worker, McGee."

"An older man?"

"Yes."

"I did not know you had an interest in older men."

"He is interesting…are you doing a background check on him?"

"Yes."

_Good luck with that! _Ziva thought with a playful smirk as she went to go get dressed.

Closing the door, Ziva began to undress, her thoughts of Michael. The Hunter was, at times, more beast than man, brought her flowers. Sent text messages wishing her a good and safe day, who'd sent emails to her every day since she returned to her Homeland.

Ziva wasn't sure where this relationship was going. To her it seemed that the man was waiting for something, what it was she didn't know, but she believed it was going to be something truly amazing.

"Ziva."

Ziva ignored the knock on the door, as she finished putting on her dress, and went to get her earrings. Tonight she would be singing in a club their target was known to frequent. It wasn't her first time singing in front of an audience but it was going to be the first time in a long time she was singing for someone.

Someone waiting for her back in America.

* * *

><p>"Hey Runt!"<p>

Tim looked up from his computers and smiled at the sight of his eldest brother and Michael, who grinned back. All around them the other Geeks in CyberCrimes stared at the large handsome men, specifically the one who had just called their Boss 'Runt'.

"Hey Kuma. Michael. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to drag you to lunch."

"Oh!" Tim blinked, "Uh, me and Abby were going to have lunch."

Kuma frowned. While he no longer disliked the Goth, he wanted to spend time with his brother alone. Something he hadn't gotten a chance to do since he moved to DC.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you cancel this once," Michael said.

Tim knew he was right. After his parents had opened her eyes (Tim had NOT been happy when he'd found out about that little conversation) Abby had tried to watch how she treated the Were. Then after the five hundredth year incident the Goth had tried even harder. She had even called Michael for help when it came to interacting with Tim's Were side, something the Hunter didn't mind helping with and his family seemed to approve of, although reluctantly.

Tim wondered how long it would take before they accepted her.

"Still," Tim said, "I don't want her to be alone. She misses Tony and Ziva and keeps a memorial on the wall in her lab with the number of days we've all been separated."

"And you don't?" Kuma asked.

"Don't what?"

"Miss them."

"Of course I do!" Tim looked back at his computers, frowning at what he saw, never noticing the way Kuma and Michael were having a silent conversation. With a sigh Kuma looked back at his baby brother.

"I guess it can't be helped," he said, "let's go grab her and get out of here. The staring is starting to get to me."

Tim looked back up, then around blushing when he finally noticed the curious eyes.

"Back to work," he ordered, before pausing and locking down his own work. "Let's go," he said to his brother and Hunter.

Upon leaving the Cyber unit, they had to take another elevator to get to Abby's lab. They were nearly at the elevator when they bumped into new NCIS Director Leon Vance.

"Director," Tim said mentally groaning when he heard low growls behind him from both his brother and Michael.

"Agent McGee," Vance said, before turning a curious eye to the men behind him.

"This is my brother Kuma and my Uncle Michael; we were just heading down to get Abby for lunch."

Vance's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the sight of Kuma before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"So you're the one who sent my Tony away," Kuma said nose flaring, as he shook the man's hand.

Tim groaned.

"_**Your **_Tony?" Vance said, voice curious.

"Well now_**,**_ we'd better get going," Tim said forcibly grabbing his brother and Michael.

"Nice talking to you," Kuma said as he was dragged into the elevator.

"Was that really necessary?" Tim asked when the elevator doors closed.

"Would you rather I ripped his throat out with my teeth?" Kuma said, arms crossed, leaning on the back wall of the elevator.

"No, I rather you didn't do anything. I work here, remember and he IS my boss."

"Sooo…telling you that Michael was ready to stab him wouldn't make you feel better?"

"NO!" Tim hissed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Michael snickered as he got off the elevator and walked into the lab to be greeted by Abby.

"Michael!" Abby squealed as she hugged him.

Michael chuckled, giving her a squeeze before letting go. He watched the smile on Abby's face become smaller and eyes grow sad when Kuma came through the lab doors.

"Kuma."

Kuma looked at her a bit before opening his arms. Abby blinked, her smile got bigger and she practically threw herself into his arms.

"We've come to get you for lunch," Tim said after hugging her himself.

"Awesome! Just let me close up here and we can go."

Ten minutes later all four were sitting in a diner not far from the Yard where most of the NCIS employees went for their meals. Across the street from it was everyone's regular coffee shop.

"How's your new job?" Tim asked his brother after they finished ordering.

"As entertaining as a bookstore can get," Kuma answered.

"Why are you working at a bookstore?" Abby asked confused. Michael had told her most Weres preferred a job that allowed them to burn off energy and calm their animalistic instincts.

"Not many people come in, so I don't have to do much and allows me time to have my catnaps," Kuma said with a grin.

Tim rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his tea.

"How have you been Abby? Since everything that's happened," Michael asked.

"…It's been slow" Abby said sadly after a moment, "and they're not back!"

Tim bit back his own whine at the thought, pushing back the animalistic part of him that mourned the loss of his Pack. The Team were his friends, very good friends, but they were not Pack. They were not _**his **_Pack.

"I'm sure Gibbs is trying everything he can," Michael said.

"Um, I…don't know about that…I mean I don't want to doubt him, but…he hasn't even visited Timmy."

Tim squirmed at the looks both his sibling and Hunter gave him. "What do you mean Abby?" Michael finally asked after a moment.

Abby looked between the three men eyes widening when she realized that Tim hadn't told them. "Er…"

"Michael, its fine," interjected Tim.

"Abby?"

"I didn't mean to…" _Damn! Here I am doing something else that will bring some trouble to Timmy. Will I ever get this Were business right?_

"Abby," Kuma said, reaching across the table and taking the now fidgeting Goth's hand. "Tell us."

"Kuma."

"Hush Beta!" Kuma growled, eyes flickering.

Tim tensed, and then lowered his head. Abby was holding onto the urge to burst into tears.

"Kuma." There was a warning in the Hunter's tone.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Abby said still fidgeting.

"It's fine," Kuma said, tone softening and eyes glancing at his brother. "Just tell us."

Abby glanced at Tim, biting her lower lip as she thought about the past months, the past lunches of watching her friend just push around his food around his plate; giving fake smiles and constantly checking his email.

"Gibbs…Tim told me, um, that Gibbs doesn't come down to see him or call him."

"It goes both ways," Tim said hurriedly, "I mean I don't go up there to the Bullpen nor over to his house".

Kuma froze for a moment then growled and suddenly stood and walked away.

"Kuma!"

Tim hurried after his brother, stopping just as he got out the door and quickly tugged him into the alleyway.

"Calm down Brother Alpha," Tim said, pushing the Alpha's face into his neck, a gentle purr erupting from his chest.

Kuma whined and nuzzled his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

"I thought…" Kuma paused for a moment. "I thought the reason why you weren't coming to me was because Gibbs was taking care of you."

"He's not my Alpha," Tim answered, running fingers through Kuma's hair.

Kuma sighed. "Not all humans are the same, Tim, and your Team is proof of that."

Tim said nothing about that and Kuma didn't push for a reply; instead he nuzzled his brother again.

"I miss them too. Tony especially."

Tim chuckled.

"And while _**you**_ may not think it, the family does. Your team is your Pack and they're away from you. Your Alpha is not taking care of you as he should."

"He's…."

Cutting Tim off, Kuma stated emphatically, "We've explained the importance of Pack. The fact that he hasn't done anything about you in this situation says much about his character."

Tim growled and pushed away his brother.

"Gibbs may be a lot of things, but he's not a bad person," Tim said glaring at his brother. "I'm sure he has his reasons for not seeing me…just like I have for not seeing him."

Kuma tilted his head curious at the statement, before sighing and stepping closer to his brother. He ruffled the short hair and gave a small smile and Tim responded in kind.

"I'm fine Kuma, really," he said. "Everything's going to be fine, so don't do anything rash, okay?"

Kuma merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stared at the Alpha on his doorstep; the Alpha who was giving him a very cold and angry look.<p>

"Kuma."

"Alpha Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the title before stepping aside to let the Were in. Once in Kuma made his way to the living room with Gibbs following curious as to why the Alpha was here and so obviously upset. For a hard moment he thought something happened to McGee, but then realized if that was the case Kuma would be much more upset.

"Tim is at my apartment," Kuma finally said after pacing the floor for about two minutes.

"Okay."

"He shouldn't be there, he should be here."

"I don't…"

"**You!**_** You **_are his Alpha, even though he won't admit it. You're supposed to be taking care of him, especially now that half your Pack is gone."

"I've always told Tim my door is open," Gibbs said.

"I'm aware of that," Kuma mumbled to himself before turning his attention back to Gibbs. "Look. Tim sees you and the others as Pack, sees you as his Alpha. I know you are at least aware of this, aren't you?"

"It has crossed my mind, but unless Tim says something I'm not going to bring it up."

"It doesn't work that way. Is it because you didn't think it was important?"

"No, because Tim doesn't."

"Trust me, he does. Very much so."

Kuma sighed and sat down on the sofa; Gibbs stood there for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"Here's something important you need to understand, especially about Tim. Weres can form packs before they come of age. Years ago Tim met some humans. To make a long story short, things did not go well and Tim got tired of having humans as his Pack. Which is why when you first met him that he was pretty much on his own. Then you lot came along and evolved into the team you are now." Kuma put his head in his hands for a moment. "With you lot, I thought 'Thank the High Ones'. Maybe this is it and my baby brother has found the Pack for him. You all seem to fit somehow and for a moment I was relieved. Until I realized Tim was fighting his instincts and was never going to take that finally step."

Kuma paused debating on whether or not he should mention his brother's feelings for the man but then thought better of it as it wasn't his place to say.

"I'm not trying to pressure you or anything," Kuma continued on. "I just want to make you aware of the situation and I want my baby brother to be happy."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Gibbs asked

"Make the first move, if you're willing."

* * *

><p>"Coming." Tim yawned to the door that was being knocked on and looked through the peephole while yawning a second time.<p>

"Boss?" Tim said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs made his way into Kuma's apartment, glancing around for a moment before turning his attention to Tim who had closed the door and was staring in confusion at the human.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I'm staying the night at my brother's place?"

Gibbs considered the tried and true head slap. He settled for an eye roll. "Why didn't you tell me that you needed me?"

"I'm not sure I under…" Tim trailed off as his back suddenly collided with the door and Gibbs was crowding his space.

"I am your Alpha," Gibbs said.

Tim inwardly groaned, cursing his brother. "Boss, listen, whatever my brother…"

"I. Am. Your. Alpha!"

Gibbs voice was firm, sure and low with a delicious hint of growl, sounding in every way the Alpha he was. For what happened next Tim blamed on four month's of stress and mixed emotions. The young Beta whined, his head instinctively going back to display his neck. Gibbs stared at the display of skin before leaning forward and biting firmly on the jugular.

Tim sighed. The Were in him purred and mewled in happiness at being accepted by his Alpha.

"McGee," Gibbs said against his neck when he let go and Tim shivered at the hot breath that ghosted across his skin.

"McGee," Gibbs said again, blinking in surprise when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Tim!"

Tim purred from on top of the Agent, the purr getting louder as he nuzzled the man's jaw before licking it. Beneath him Gibbs remained unmoving, jumping when the nuzzling went lower, as Tim's nose nudged his shirt out the way to nuzzle skin. He grimaced when his cock gave an interested twitch when Tim started giving small licks. Now was not the time.

"Tim," the Agent said once again.

"Alpha," Tim purred, as his hands took the same path his nuzzles and licks did.

Pushing back the warm rush of lust, Gibbs tried to push the Beta up and away but wasn't surprised when he couldn't. For a brief moment the human thought of using force when he remembered a passage from the book on Weres he got from Victor: _**Pack members are known to scent mark each other.**_

And Gibbs had just acknowledged himself as Tim's Alpha.

Pushing back that small voice that told him what he was about to do was way too intimate and just plain weird, Gibbs flipped them until he was on top.

Feral eyes blinked up at him and Tim went limp when Gibbs began nuzzling at his neck. His purrs got louder when the nuzzling went lower and once again pushing back the rush of lust, Gibbs nudged away the shirt and nuzzled at skin. He hesitated for a moment before licking at skin. He had just gotten to the waistline when clawed hands gently grabbed hold of his head and lift it up.

The ex-marine felt his heart race when he was nose to nose with the Beta. Tim rubbed his nose against Gibbs', before moving to nuzzle cheeks, eyes and mouth, and after hesitating once again Gibbs followed suit.

As hands roamed each other's bodies (though never past the waist, Tim seem to have some control) Gibbs felt something in him, yes it was intimate but it was a different kind of intimacy. It felt almost like acceptance and love, of not just his body, but him as a person.

Suddenly his shirt was being lifted off and tossed somewhere in the room, Gibbs followed the example by removing Tim's shirt. Tim lay limp as large hands roamed over his torso tilting his head back when his neck was nuzzled again. Gibbs then started licking him again this time without hesitation, from the neck down to the waistline. When Tim flipped over onto his stomach Gibbs didn't even pause and continued on.

Suddenly the ex-marine was flipped over, with Tim on top, and the Beta then happily started his own marking.

Meanwhile outside in his car, Kuma wondered if he should have warned Gibbs about the scent marking thing should (or when) Tim accepted Gibbs's position as Alpha.

Chuckling to himself, the young Alpha then decided it didn't matter. Not at all. Gibbs was a smart man, he'd figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Becoming Pack**

**Together Again.**

"Michael, I need to breathe."

"No."

"I am serious."

A chuckle was heard. "No."

"I didn't have this much trouble with Tim, and it had been the day of the full moon."

"Again…no."

Ziva gave an exasperated sigh that was more for show than anything else, before leaning into the man's embrace, taking in the wild scent, vaguely was aware of the man doing the same. A deep rumble emitting from the Hunter's chest had her giggling. "Are you purring?" she asked.

"…No."

Ziva laughed. "You are too."

Later the two were cuddled up on the sofa, Ziva lying on top of the man, Michael's big hands playing in her hair, and a movie playing on the television.

"Gibbs has acknowledged himself as Tim's Alpha," Michael said when there was a commercial, "and Tim has accepted him."

Ziva lifted her head and blinked at the Hunter in surprise. After reading the book given to her by the Hunter, Ziva had been somewhat aware of Tim's emotions towards Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy and herself. She wasn't sure where Abby fit in, considering their past and the Pack's attitude towards her. That was something to be considered at a later date.

Ziva knew Tim thought of them as Pack, wanted them to be **his** Pack, but was hesitant about it, and she could understand why. First of all, there was the fact that Tim was not at all human, and if someone could get over that and they still had to deal with Were dynamics that she was quickly learning were very complicated and yet simple at the same time, not to mention it pushed the personal space boundaries mankind had set up for themselves. If a human could experience all that and _**still **_agree to be Pack, they would then have to subject themselves to a scent marking process that was very intimate and made them fell very vulnerable and was a challenge to a person's sexuality, as they knew it.

The more Ziva thought about it, and the more she watched Tim interact with his family, the more she felt she wanted to be Pack. _Belonging is a good thing and having a family is a very precious thing. I miss that._

"Did Gibbs scent mark him or did Tim have to start it?" Ziva asked, having a feeling Tim started it, even though the Alpha was supposed to do it. They weren't normal anyway.

"Tim started it."

Ziva nodded.

"…You should probably go over there sometime later," Michael said as he enjoyed the scent of her hair.

Ziva's eyes widened in surprise at the implication so plainly there.

"They need their Dom Ziva after all."

* * *

><p>It had taken Ziva nearly a month to gather up her courage to make the trip to Gibb's house where Tim had been spending his time since the team had broken up (and was still broken without Tony) and Gibbs had announced himself as Alpha. Quietly she entered the house and closed the door behind her, soundlessly making her way upstairs but at no point being quiet really; she was sure both of them had heard her car pull up.<p>

Old habits are hard to break she realized.

When she finally came to the master bedroom the door was open and glowing green Were eyes were staring at her. After adjusting her own eyes to the darkness she took in the two before her. The covers were thrown back revealing the two males in sleeping pants, Tim was on his side, with an arm curled around his waist. There was movement from behind the Were, before Gibbs's head popped up from behind Tim, and for a moment Ziva thought the man's eyes were glowing but that surely was her imagination.

"Ziva?"

Ziva looked back at Tim, whose eyes were still glowing, but there was hesitation and fear in them.

"Are….are you going to join us?"

To her surprise Ziva froze, and she felt fear. What if she went over there and they realized they didn't want her as Pack? What if she learned that after all this time with these people she thought of as family she was still an outsider?

"Ziva?"

Ziva jumped her hand going instinctively to her knife when she realized Tim had gotten up from the bed and was now face to face with her.

Tim smiled softly before gently taking hold of her hand.

"It's okay," he said in a calm voice while leading her to the bed.

Ziva felt her heart racing the closer they got, her body stiffening up when Tim seated her on the mattress. The Were then leaned to the right to look at Gibbs, the two having a quick silent conversation before his attention was back to Ziva who was uncharacteristically fidgeting.

The Beta kneeled down in front of her, purring reassuringly he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, and when Tim started to move down Ziva swallowed, closing her eyes when the he nuzzled her right cheek. Still purring Tim moved to nuzzle her left, he continued nuzzling her cheeks until Ziva felt herself relaxing. The Beta feeling that, went lower, nuzzling her neck, Ziva stiffened slightly at the feel, and but tilted her head back to give Tim better access. The action caused Tim to purr louder, and when he came back up to her right cheek he gave it a small lick.

Ziva swallowed again.

Tim pulled back to look her in the eyes. Ziva presumed what he saw there was good because he leaned forward again and gave a small lick to her right cheek again before doing her left. He gave licks everywhere on her face, even her nose which a got a small giggle and a happy rumble from each of them. When he bent down to her neck again Ziva didn't stiffen, but in fact felt a bit dazed by it all. Gently she was urged to lie back onto the mattress and giving a reassuring rumble Tim climbed onto the bed and curled up next to her. He curled an arm around her waist while nudging and nipping at the woman's ear affectionately before moving down to her stomach. Feral green eyes lookup at her before Tim nudged away her shirt.

All the touches, nuzzles and licks upon her skin were not the touch of a lover, but something different. Something that told her that Tim was learning her entirely and that she was protected and loved no matter how broken she could become. She finally understood what Michael meant when he said joining the McGee Pack was the best decision of his life.

Suddenly Tim moved away from her, and Gibbs's blue eyes were boring into hers. The two looked at each other and Ziva tilted her head back exposing her neck. Gibbs didn't move for a moment watching her before lowering his head and biting at the jugular.

Ziva sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p>Something was different about Ziva, Gibbs too. It must be the four months. It was the way they held themselves. Taller and more at ease with themselves and each other.<p>

Definitely the four months.

"That's your Alpha?"

Tony jumped and cursed, before whirling around to glare at the grinning Chris.

"I'm getting you a bell," the Senior Agent grumbled.

Chris grinned before tilting his head over to where Gibbs was talking to the Captain.

"Yes, that's him," Tony confirmed, an odd feeling washing over him at agreeing that Gibbs was his Alpha.

"Nice."

"He's taken you know?"

"Let me guess by another McGee. Which one? Orion?"

"Tim," Tony said, thinking about familiar green eyes.

"Tim? As in the youngest Cub? The one Kuma is very protective of? That Tim?"

"Yep."

"…The poor bastard."

"DiNozzo!"

Both males turned, Tony giving an easy grin while Chris looked like he either wanted to worship the older Agent or run away. It was an interesting look on this Were.

"Uh…" Tony said when Gibbs continued to stare at him, "this is Beta Chris. Beta Chris, this is Alpha Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't even blink at the title having already learned of the ship's unique occupants.

"Alpha Gibbs," Chris said with a slight incline of his head.

"Beta Chris," Gibbs replied before turning to Tony. "Let's go."

Tony nodded and followed his Boss down the hall.

After that it was a whirlwind of running, emotional madness, investigating and more running, and all the while Tony silently observed his two teammates. Everything about how they interacted with each other reminded the Senior Agent of Tim and his family, of Pack.

Then suddenly he was home, and God! Wasn't it good to be home, on dry land with his apartment and its real bed?

"I'm not sure if the sounds you're making should have me worried or if I should take them as an invitation."

Tony yelped and fell out of the bed he had been snuggling in. Wrestling his way out of his duvet, he glared up from the floor at the grinning Alpha.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tony asked as he stood.

"Through the door of course."

Tony shook his head, wondering why he even bothered asking in the first place as he sat down on the bed. Kuma stilled for a second before sitting next to him.

"So," the Alpha said after a moment's pause, "you're back"

"Yep."

"For good?"

"Yep."

Kuma nodded pausing again before speaking, "You smell like other Weres."

"Of course I do, I told you in my e-mail that the ship was full of them."

Kuma did know that but it didn't stop a displeased growl from rumbling in his chest, but he managed to stop the urge to push the human onto the bed and rub all over him, licking at every piece of skin, to mark, to fuck the Senior Agent until every last person both human and non-human knew that the man belonged to him.

Kuma decided he wouldn't mention this to Tony…or Gibbs.

"Have you eaten?" Kuma asked instead.

"No."

"I'll fix something."

Tony's eyes lit up at the thought of Kuma's home cooked food.

* * *

><p>"Something's different about them."<p>

Kuma looked up from his pasta at Tony who was picking at his garlic bread slices.

"The bread?"

"No, I mean Ziva, Gibbs and Probie," Tony answered.

"How so?"

"They seem closer, at ease with themselves, happy. It kind of reminds me of your Pack."

It didn't take the Alpha long to figure out what Tony was saying. "That's because they are," Kuma said, "or are starting to become one."

"You mean they, they…" Tony's voice trailed off.

"I don't mean that they've been turned, I meant that they are learning how to become a Pack," said Kuma.

"Oh."

Kuma tilted his head at the frown on Tony's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, even though he had a clue.

"Nothing," Tony answered.

"Okay," Kuma said continuing to eat more pasta.

After dinner (during which Tony was quieter than usual), the two settled down for a movie.

"You know," Kuma said twenty minutes into the movie, "the full moon going to be up next week."

"You want to spend it with me again?" Tony asked, a mixer of excitement and dread swelling up in him at the thought of spending a night with the Alpha.

"No, not this time. I'm going over to Gibbs's house, do you want to come with me?"

Tony's fingers traced the rim of his beer as he eyes watched the movie on the screen. To be perfectly honest he wasn't sure he wanted to go over to the Boss's house and watch everyone be all...Pack, leaving him in the background. But he didn't want to be alone in his apartment either especially after being used to spending most of his nights with the others including the Weres during his time as Agent Afloat.

"Sure," Tony said.

* * *

><p>The night of the full moon saw Tony pulling up in the driveway of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the moon not yet at its full glow, and the Agent noticed that Kuma's car was nowhere to be seen and groaned. At least if he came in with Kuma he wouldn't feel uncomfortable and like an outsider. Now he would have to spend who knows how long acting like everything was all right when it really wasn't until the Alpha arrived.<p>

Tony sighed as he sat in his car in the cold parked outside Gibbs's house. He hunched further down into his coat and turned over and over his conversation with Kuma inside his head. Glancing at the house, he thought about everyone inside. He thought about him being outside. Then he thought about how he'd been 'on the outside' for most of his life. _Until Gibbs. Until now. Well, possibly now. A family. A pack is a family. I am part of Gibbs' family and if I choose this I will be part of an extended family. Unconditional family. Unconditional love. But am I ready?_

"Are you going to stay in there all night?"

Tony yelped, making Ziva grin.

"What have I told you about using you're ninja skills to sneak up on me, woman?" Tony grumbled as he got out of the car.

"And since when have I ever listened to you, Tony?"

Tony huffed, jumping when his hand was taken and he was pulled towards the house. When the two stepped through the door, Tony expected Gibbs or McGee to be waiting on the sofa. He was surprised not to see them but that he was being led upstairs to Gibbs's room.

"Um…"

Tony stared with big eyes at the sight of his Boss and Probie cuddling with each other in the bed, eyes getting bigger and jaw dropping when Ziva joined them after stripping to her bra and underwear.

"Aren't you going to join us Tony?" Ziva asked when the man didn't move.

"Um…"

Tim huffed out a laugh before snuffling into Ziva's hair.

"I…can…go," Tony said slowly, his feet starting to back away and hands indicating back the way he'd come.

"DiNozzo"

The Senior Agent stopped and stared at his boss who was curled around Tim almost possessively, intense blue eyes looked back at him and were they… glowing? Ziva's eyes looked like they were glowing too. Nah… probably just his imagination.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Get over here"

"Right away Boss."

Tony hesitated for a moment before going over to the bed. He went through the motions of taking off his shoes, knife, jacket and holster. The moment he got into the bed Tim was on him.

Tim didn't even pause; he nuzzled and licked at Tony's right cheek, purring happily.

"Ah, so much love," Tony's mumbled voice telling all about how nervous and slightly uncomfortable he was.

The Beta gave a playful nip before working on the human's other cheek and shifting him had Tony looking in the opposite direction. He blinked at the sight of Gibbs on his back with Ziva lying on top of him and both watching the Were and Agent. Tony suddenly yelped when his neck was nuzzled and licked at and happily Tim lifted his head and nipped at the man's nose.

Tony gulped, he knew what this was, what this meant, and to be honest this is what he wanted. So why was he nervous? Why did he have doubts? Why did he feel that halfway through this thing Tim will stop and tell him to go home? Tell him that they didn't want him, that he wasn't part of the family like he thought he was. _Why am I making myself crazy?_

A soft smack on the back of his head tore Tony away from his thoughts, Tim gave a fanged grinned as he lowered his hand, the Beta then went back to nuzzling and purring. When Tim got to his neck again Tony had relaxed a bit humming happily when a hand (which he was sure was Ziva's) ran itself through his hair. The human did jump a little when Tim nuzzled, and licked at his bare stomach, this was starting to feel intimate. The Agent felt he should be thinking about not getting a hard-on, instead he felt dazed and his mind wasn't for once full movie quotes or cases.

Purring loudly Tim stopped his marking, clawed hands grabbed hold of the placid human and moved him around until Tony was laying between Tim and Ziva, the Agent snuggled up against the Beta with his face buried in the Tim's neck. There was some more shifting then Tony's head was gently pulled back to look into the intense blue eyes of his Boss. The two men stared at each other, until Gibbs leaned down and bit down on his jugular.

Tony sighed and felt at peace.

Outside of the house a large tiger, gazed up at the window, ears listening to the steady heartbeats before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Becoming Pack**

**A Pack divided, is a Pack broken.**

Some days Jimmy wonders why television was invented when half the time no one watched it, especially when he had a rather talented mouth nibbling on his ear. With a deep rumble Ron moved from Jimmy's ear to his neck, gasping the man pulled the Alpha closer. His hands ran down the clothed chest, wanting nothing more than to feel the muscles underneath, but when his hands got underneath the shirt they were gently grabbed and pulled from underneath.

"Ron" Jimmy groaned, "seriously!?"

He was beginning to think Ron was some kind of monk or had taken some kind of vow of celibacy, ever since the two had gotten together; they've done nothing but kiss. For a healthy male like Jimmy it was increasingly frustrating.

"Sorry" the Alpha said getting off the human and sitting up properly on the sofa they were making out on earlier.

Sighing Jimmy sat up properly, he straightened out his shirt before looking at the Werewolf.

"Okay" the human said, "what's going on?"

"It's kind of complicated" Ron said awkwardly.

"And how is it complicated? Do you really want me or—"

"Trust me, I want you"

"Then why? Is it because I'm not a Were?"

"It isn't that either, it's just I want to do this properly, you deserve that"

"I also deserve to get laid"

Ron gave an amused snort, "True, but it's different with Weres, and I know I'm going to sound like some romantic novel when I say this, but when we mate. We mate for life."

"You mean…"

"Yep, no divorce"

"Oh"

"Yeah, also Werewolves anatomy is different from humans, besides the obvious"

Jimmy tried to remember if he read anything about Werewolf anatomy in the book given to him, but was coming up blank.

Seeing the blank look, Ron leaned over and whispered in the human's ear.

"Oh!" Jimmy gasped, blush on his face eyes wide.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>There was another Michael in Ziva's life, a Michael who Ziva obviously had an attraction with.<p>

Hunter Michael of the McGee Pack, was not taking it well.

"Okay one, we really need to have a meeting on how stalking a Federal Agent is bad, and two are you sure she's not just undercover?" Raven asked when the Hunter called.

"Trust me, I know" Michael sighed on the other end of the phone, "damn it I should have just told her"

"You're just now figuring this out? After I repeatedly told you it was best to tell Ziva about the Courting"

"I didn't want to over whelm her!"

"The woman let herself join a Werecat's pack, and was scent marked, I think telling her about the Courting would the least overwhelming thing"

Victor who was shamelessly eavesdropping, thanked God that this wasn't another Abby problem.

It wasn't that Victor and Raven didn't like the girl in general, they just didn't like her treatment of her Cub and the others on occasion, her attitude changed from hot to cold so quickly it made the animal in them weary of the girl. Saw her as a possible threat. The fact that the woman was not aware of her behavior (at the time) was probably why she wasn't mauled every time she stood close to Tim, that and the Pack had a no mauling humans rule.

"_At least she's getting better" _the Alpha thought.

"Michael, just talk to her" Raven said before hanging up.

"At least it's not an Abby problem" Victor said.

The look his mate gave him could melt steel.

* * *

><p>In the end Michael never got the chance to talk to Ziva, for one thing he had numerous hunts that needed his attention. The second Ziva didn't answer any of his calls, by the time Michael was able to have a moment to do anything; Ziva was already back in Iraq.<p>

"Whatta ya mean Gibbs let her go?!" Michael snarled, "what kind of Alpha is he?"

Tim sighed as he watched the human pace his small apartment.

"It was her choice Michael" Tim said.

The Hunter whined.

"But—"

"I'm not happy about it either"

And he wasn't, not only that but he could already feel the ache of a missing Pack mate, no doubt Tony and Gibbs could feel it as well or at least they would soon. A persistent aching empty feeling that was manageable only because Tim had more packmates nearby, Ziva though would feel much worse.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Director Vance was pushing Gibbs in getting a replacement for Ziva, the Alpha did not react well, Tim knew it was one part Gibbs and another part Were instincts that made the man so harsh on the new replacements. Though he and Tony were no better, not as bad as Gibbs considering they were more welcoming but it was hard for the new replacements to understand them, understand their Pack.<p>

"I want Ziva back" Tim said from where he laid underneath Tony.

The Dom grunted.

Three days after Ziva stayed behind, Tony and Tim found themselves spending the nights over at Gibbs's, curled up with each other, the usually too small bed suddenly to large.

"Still sanding? Tony asked, voice muffled from where his face was buried in Tim's hair.

"Still sanding" Tim confirmed.

"Right" Tony grunted.

The Senior Agent rolled off of the Were, he got out of bed and left the room, Tim listened as Tony went down to the basement, he listened as Tony tried to convince their Alpha to come upstairs.

"Worth a shot" Tim said when Tony came back alone.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

Tim gave a little grunt when the human flopped down on top of him but didn't say anything.

"…..There has to be something we can do"

"All we _**can **_do is stay together as a Pack, until Ziva comes back"

"…Then shouldn't we _**all**_ be here?"

"….Yeah"

Three days later, Jimmy, and Ducky had joined the Pack.

* * *

><p>Abby was starting to feel lonely, yes she was surrounded by the friends she loved dearly, but that was overshadowed by the fact that when it came to anything dealing with the Supernatural, Weres in particular. She was quickly left out of the circle, even worse, Ducky and Jimmy had joined the Pack.<p>

A Pack to a Were was family, with a bond so tight it was practically scared. Yes, there were disagreements, it wouldn't be a family if there wasn't, but a Pack was loyal.

And Abby had shown a lot of disloyalty especially towards Tim, not only that but she had a tendency not to listen to orders.

The incident with the boyfriend was a good example.

Not only did a Pack have to be loyal, but had to trust each other as well. A Beta had to trust that their Dom and Alpha will not abuse their power over them, while a Dom and Alpha had to trust that their Beta will care for them when needed, while an Alpha must trust that it's Pack will protect it when needed.

Such trust was delicate.

And Abby showed that she could not be trusted nor did she show she could handle being in a Pack. Before meeting the McGee's Abby had never once thought about the consequences her actions had on others mostly because no one has ever pointed them out or got really angry with her not even Gibbs…no that wasn't true people have pointed it out to her, she just refused to listen.

To put it simply, she wasn't trusted, couldn't be trusted.

It hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, the final chapter! I want to thank my readers and Beta MaddieStJ. After this it's on to part 3 of the Cub series. Here's a peek.**

**Title: Here Kitty, Kitty (title my change)**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It's mating season, and Gibbs, Kuma, Micheal, and Ron find their not the only ones with their eyes on the prize (so to speak). **

**So I hope you all will jion me for part 3!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becoming Pack<strong>

**Chapter 15: Pack**

The other shoe dropped in August.

No survivors.

That's what Gibbs told them, but Tim didn't and wouldn't believe that his Ziva was gone. Couldn't believe that this hollow feeling in his chest was because his Packmate was forever gone instead of being a Continent away. And it was those reasons that had him spending days and nights searching for clues, answers, anything.

Then he found it.

Later they would laugh at the fact that a single energy drink was Saleem Ulman's downfall, but right now it was a beacon of light in frustrating darkness.

"Something on your mind Probie?"

Tim blinked out of his thoughts to look at his Partner who was watching him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's nothing Tony," Tim replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Tony gave him an unconvinced look but left the Were alone, the human's mind was focused on the mission. With a sigh Tim got up and followed, wondering not for the last time if he should have told Tony and Gibbs about his non belief in Ziva's death. Shaking his head Tim decided it was for the best that he kept it to himself.

He didn't want to get their hopes up.

They landed in Somalia just as the sun was rising. Once they got off the plane two Weres greeted them. For a moment Tony was surprised at how quickly he was able to identify the two as Weres before moving himself in front of Tim.

"Welcome Dom DiNozzo and Beta McGee," said the first Were, who was no doubt the Alpha.

Tony nodded. Tim had told him that normally if another Pack wanted to do a certain kind of business in another's Pack's territory they would have to get the Alpha's permission to do so. But since this was an emergency some of the rules had been thrown out the window; that and the fact that McGee's family was practically royalty in the Were community may have had something to do with the ease of their welcome.

"I am Abioye, the Alpha of this region, and this is my son and Alpha heir, Adisa. Please follow me."

Both Agents followed the two Weres to a Jeep.

"My pack is already in place and is awaiting your order. We wish the best of luck to you, my friends."

"Thanks," Tim said with a nod.

The two then climbed into the jeep and headed towards the sun.

* * *

><p>Tony would make a good storyteller.<p>

Those were Tim's thoughts as he lay on the dirty smelly floor pretending to be unconscious while listening to Tony answer question after question twisting his way around the truth serum, telling Saleem all about NCIS and yet nothing at all. At first it had been easy just to lay there and pretend to be unconscious, but then after they had been left alone for a bit, Ziva was brought in battered and broken with her scent laced with pain and suffering. It took all he had just to lay there with Saleem in the building.

He wanted to rip the man's throat out…with his teeth. He was sure Tony wouldn't object.

"You should not have come," said Ziva to Tony.

"Okay," Tony snarked back. "Nice talking to you. I'll be going now, oh wait, no, can't, captured."

"Are you alright McGee?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony for the moment.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Tim said relief clear in his voice.

"Y-You thought I was dead," Ziva stated flatly.

After that Tim tuned them out, knowing they needed the moment to themselves, so instead he kept his senses focused on the outside of their prison. So far he hadn't smelt (it was a bit hard to separate the scents between the strong smells of blood, humans and other questionable things that was in their prison) any other Weres besides the Allied Pack and it didn't seem like the Pack had been caught.

"I am ready to die."

Tim nearly shot up at the statement that came from Ziva. The way her voice sounded so final had him pushing back the growl that threatened to rumble from his throat. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"That's not how it works," he said.

"How what works?" Ziva asked, a bit of frustration working its way into her voice.

"The plan," Tony answered.

"You have an escape plan?" Ziva asked with some disbelief.

Tony winked.

"Tony. They have thirty men heavily armed men; they have anti-tanks and anti-aircraft weapons," Ziva said. "What do you have?"

Tony grinned, eyes glancing over at Tim.

"Even with McGee, we would not get very far."

"Somehow I don't even feel insulted by that," replied Tim from the floor.

Both Tony and Ziva gave a small smile at that, their smiles disappearing when they heard hurried footsteps coming their way. The door opened and Saleem entered with a knife.

"Oh hey Saleem. What's up man?" Tony asked. "What's all the commotion?"

"We're moving out," the man answered.

"Oh, that's good. Was getting tired of this place."

"We're not taking prisoners."

"Oh, well, okay, it was nice talking with ya."

Saleem moved over to Ziva, grabbing her by the hair. He pulled her head back and pressed the knife against her throat.

"We're not done yet. I want answers."

"If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them," Ziva said, grasping for something that would spare her friends, her Pack.

"Ziva, shut up."

"Kill me," the woman continued on. "You'll need the Americans for leverage."

Saleem smirked. "I don't make bargains."

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asked.

"What?"

With a roar, Tim broke through his ropes. Startled by the animalistic sound and a supposedly unconscious man getting up from the floor, Saleem dropped the knife. Baring his fangs Tim tackled the man, pinning him onto the ground, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around Saleem's throat. The gunman who was guarding the door raised his gun preparing to fire only to freeze in fear when feral eyes looked his way.

"Hold Beta," Tony said when he saw Tim had lowered his head no doubt preparing to rip the man's throat out with his fangs.

Tim froze and pulled his head back, smirking when Saleem's eyes widened at the sight of his spotted tail that had slithered out and was twirling in the air.

"W-What is he?" Saleem squeaked out.

"At the moment? Pissed off at you," Tony replied. "You hurt his Ziva."

Ziva's eyes widened at the statement.

"Now before you die, I have one more thing to tell you."

Saleem glanced over at the tied up man, shivering in fear when Tony smiled.

"Now. I've told you about the brains, the muscles, the scientist, the politician, and the leader. Told you about every member of the team, expect myself. The part I play, do you know what that is? I'm the wild card. I'm the one who sees reality and refuses to accept it. Like right now. Yes, Timothy here will rip out your throat with his teeth and your friend's over there. He'll untie us and we'll make our way out of here, no doubt encountering more of your friends along the way.

We'll get far, but not far enough and will be killed and I should be terrified, right? But I'm not. 'Cause I just can't stop thinking about the movie _True Lies, _you know, where Arnie's strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum, then picks the locks on his cuffs and kills everybody."

Tim purred at the scent of fear that leaked from the man underneath him.

"You have thirty seconds Saleem."

Tony's grin turned feral at the whimper. "Remember when I said my boss was a sniper?"

Sounds of broken glass, the gunman falling and Saleem screaming as fangs ripped into his neck.

* * *

><p>With two overly large Sand cats behind him, Gibbs made his way inside, ignoring the snarls and screaming that was going on around him. He shot down two guards, while the Weres took down three more. The Sniper rounded the corner and found Tony and Ziva leaning against each other while the large Snow Leopard that was Tim crouched protectively in front of them, waiting to pounce on any threat.<p>

When the Were saw it was his Alpha, he eased his stance, purring happily.

"Let's go home," Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>"Ziva, come to bed."<p>

It's been weeks now since the escape, weeks since getting off the elevator and walking into the bullpen, weeks since the applause given to them. Weeks since their days off and everyone giving each other space.

The weeks were over.

"Ziva."

Ziva jumped when warms hands placed themselves on her fidgeting ones and she looked up into warm green eyes.

"I-I do not think I can do this," the woman said.

"Okay," Tim said, voice nor eyes passing judgment.

"I am sorry," Ziva said, eyes shining with tears and fear.

She couldn't do this. Couldn't bond like she used to. Already her body was tensing at the thought of physical contact when months ago she wouldn't even had thought twice about climbing into bed with the others. She had been told over and over again that physical contact was important to all Packs, and she couldn't even do a simple handshake without feeling a sense of fear.

What good was she to them?

What good was she to the Pack?

Would they abandon her, like her father did now that she was no use to them?

Tim smiled. "Ziva, you are Pack; you are ours as we are yours. You're our Packmate, our Ziva who has been hurt, and we want to help you heal. Make you feel safe again, and if that means we have to wait an eternity, then so be it."

Ziva didn't even notice when she was gently made to sit on the bed, nor the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, and when she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her, she didn't tense or shiver. Instead she buried her face into the strong chest and let the scent of sawdust surround her as fingers ran themselves through her hair and cried.

"Ziva," Tim said, kneeling before the crying woman wrapped in their Alpha's arms. "We won't abandon you."

It was hours before Ziva fell asleep, both mind and body tired, curled up between Tony and Tim, the Dom's arm wrapped protectively around the woman's waist as he slept. Ziva had one hand clinging tightly to Tim's nightshirt (by the time Ziva left, the team had become used to sleeping together in just their boxers or in Ziva's case bra and underwear. Now that they'd gotten her back, the three figured it was best to sleep with shirts on as well), the Were purring as he lay awake. Shuffling behind him remained the other that he was not the only one awake.

There was more movement before Tim found an arm wrapped around his waist, while a leg pushed its way between his own. Seconds later a chin placed itself on his shoulder, intense blue eyes looking at their female Dom.

"She'll be alright," Tim reassured the Alpha.

There would be nightmares, inner and outer struggles, good days, bad days and even worse days. Perhaps some fights between them, but it would change nothing.

They were family. They were Pack.

And as he held Ziva's clinging hand and slowly felt sleep descend onto him, with their Alpha watching over them, Tim knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

**-End-**


End file.
